Rewind
by iiShuChan
Summary: What if Yuki and Shuichi had gotten married? What if it didn't work? Shuichi moves off to America to persue a career in acting, while Yuki stays back in Japan doing what Eiri Yuki does best. YukiShuichi/YAOI. Don't like, don't read. Read and review everyone!
1. Fast foreward

**Hello, everyone! Long time no see, huh? Well, a long awaited story is finally being uploaded! I hope it's as big a hit as my "I'd Rather Have Won the Lottery", which I'm still attempting to finish for you lovely people. So, without further adue, I present, "Rewind".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any characters pertaining to the series. All rights go to Maki Murikami for all the lovely creativity.**

The alarm clock went off. A hand lazily appeared from underneath the expensive looking velvet blanket and cut it off. The lump moved around for a bit untill it's pink head popped out.

The man yawned and looked at the clock, which he thanked mentally for having the date and time.

"Fuck me, Thursday already?"

He jumped out of bed quickly and ran to his closet, throwing on anything that looked presentable. To a movie star, that's anything in their closet.

He combed through his hair with his small portable comb he carried everywhere as he made his way to the door.

"Uhm, sir," Came a very old English accent.

"Yes?" The man looked back at the old butler he's had for over three years now. Dare he call him a friend?

"You're late for your meeting," He announced.

"I know, I know, I'm going!" The pink haired man smiled at the butler.

"Just reminding you, sir," He smiled back at the man as he opened the door for him

The man ran to his car and hopped in. The driver started the car and drove off, making their way to the meeting.

The man stretched after turning on the radio. He loved morning talk shows, they were a slight pick me up.

"So, Mr. Eiri, I heard that your new book, Rewind, is out now?"

The man froze in the back seat.

"Yes, it's just been published and printed. I think the first few copies are in bookstores as we speak."

He cut it off quickly. That man still haunted him no matter where he went.

See, Shuichi Shindou and the famous Yuki Eiri got a divorce a long time ago. After that, Shuichi lost all inspiration for his music, which he still does every now and then, and moved to acting. Well, he hit it big and moved to America seeing as Japan was pouring with memories he just didn't want to remember.

"Alright, Mr. Shindou, we're here," The driver said to the back of the small limo.

"Oh, thanks, Dave," Shuichi opened the door and stepped out, "Come back around three, alright? We should be done then."

"Sure thing, get that part now," The driver said back in the thickest country accent anyone could muster.

Shuichi smiled and nodded then turned on his heel and up the steps leading to the producer's office.

Today, he was going to audition for a part in a new television series that was a mix of The L Word, Queer as Folk, and True Blood. Least, that's Shuichi's way of putting it. The producer calls it, "a cutting edge way of getting people use to the fact that we're surrounded by gays". Not Shuichi's choice of words, but hey.

He checked his hair one last time and knocked. He hadn't had work in a few months, so he was really working for this part.

"Come in," came a Brooklyn accent from behind the door.

Shuichi cracked open the door a bit to check out the room before completely giving himself to the producer to pick and prod at like a science experiment.

Shuichi made his way to the chair and sat down infront of the desk. The guy was on the phone with someone who was obviously talking up a storm.

Shuichi looked around the room at the pictures. The guy knew a wide arrange of actors, and according to the pictures, everyone loved him.

"Alright, then, just cancle the meeting today and set up another, simple as that!" he hung up the phone and rubbed his temples, "I'm surrounded by idiots... So, Mr. Shindou!"

Shuichi smiled at him. At least he was happy to see him.

"I'll guess you're sitting in that chair, shittin' your pants as we speak, huh?" The produvcer looked at the man, "Well, the character I'm giving you was made with you in mind. So, this part is specificly for you,"

"Then why-"

"Were you called? Well, I just wanted to talk to you for a bit, get to know you," he stared at Shuichi for a bit, "Explain your character,"

"Ah.." Shuichi said, a bit confused.

"Now, what we're looking for in this character is a mix of sexiness, vulnerablity, spunk, spark, pissiness and well, kind of like your-"

"My ex. Right?"

"Yeah! A mix of both of you in one person. I mean, you lived with him, you know how he is, right?"

Shuichi nodded a bit.

"Alright! Now, your character is a BIG art enthuist, so he obviously makes a lot of money, so not only do you have power and shouldn't be afraid of anything, you're afraid of EVERYTHING. Of being hurt, cheated on, used, abused, all that mumbo jumbo," he explained, a bit excited.

"Alright. And, what role does this character play?"

"In bed? Or in general?"

"I meant in general, but both is fine,"

"Well, because your character is just a bit unhappy, at first he plays both roles, ya get me? But once the man you're going to be playing beside through most of the series comes in, he'll be on the bottom. But, yeah, he can do both,"

"Alright,"

"And, in general, he plays the friend in the group that doesn't give a damn about the small problems the others go through. But big problems like divorce or cheating or rape or whatever he's there for them,"

"Alright, so a mix of insensitivity with sensitivity?"

"Yeah! If that's not to hard,"

"Oh, of course not," Shuichi smiled a bit.

"Alright! So, I'll give you a call when we cast who you're lovers are gunna be-"

"There's multiple?"

"Only in the begining. I think...two or three untill your "Knight in Shining Armor" comes along," he explained as he walked Shuichi to the door.

"I see,"

"So, yeah, I'll give ya a ring when we get that settled so you guys can meet and be friends or whatever bullshit gay guys do," he said jokingly.

"You wouldn't wanna know," Shuichi retorted.

"Yeah, let's keep that shit private, yeah?" the producer smiled back, laughing a bit.

Shuichi made his way outside and sat on the steps, pulling out a cigerette and lighting it. He wasn't lying when he said his ex haunted him. And, trust him, he didn't want to start smoking, but it did take your mind off things.

Shuichi pulled out his cell and saw a few texts from his old friend Hiro. Him and his new band was coming to America on tour and they wanted to stay at Shuichi's house for a bit.

Shuichi loved it when Hiro visited. But, he's only met Hiro's band mates a handful of times and didn't know how they acted on a daily bases, so the decision was a bit hard to make. He wouldn't kick Hiro out. Never. But he tried to take the, "Only you, okay? *kissey face kissey face*" way out and Hiro only replied back with, "It's a tour Shu, they're gunna be there..". So, that's how they all ended up bumming rooms.

The only thing Shuichi knew about them is they liked to drink. And eat. And party. He knew one of them was bisexual and one of them couldn't care who or what is was as long as the sex was consensual and he assumed the others were straight. But that's all he knew of the band.

Dave drove up and honked to get Shuichi's attention. He stood up smiling and walked to the limo.

"So, what happened?" Dave asked as he made his way to the rear car door.

"Well, obviously," Shuichi started to say with a frown on his face, "I got it," he smiled once he saw Dave's reaction.

"Are you serious? That's great!" he said, hugging his employer, "Oh, yeah, sorry," he pulled away to open the door for Shuichi.

Shuichi laughed a bit and got in, bumping heads with another person.

"Ow, what the he-"

"Long time no see, Shu,"

Shuichi looked up, his eyes met with a pair he hadn't seen in years.

**Well, here it is! Prepare for the next sixth chapters to come! I worked very hard on this to make up for a LOT of lost time with IRHWtL because I know that a lot of readers are wanting it done. Just give me some time to think. I'm not quite sure what direction it should go yet.**

**Remember guys, read and review! I love comments!**

**Thank you everyone for reading!**

**Much love,**

**ShuChan**


	2. Old Friends, Old Flames

**Hello, and welcome to chapter two of Rewind! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Gravitation except the idea of the turmoil I'm putting these characters through.**

* * *

"Oh my God, Hiro?" Shuichi exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, squirt," Hiro laughed, hugging him back.

"I thought you said you weren't coming untill the fifth?"

"Nah, change of plans. I figured it'd be nice to visit you first and THEN go on tour," Hiro smiled.

Shuichi smiled back, "Where's the rest of them?"

"Hotel, we're getting them now. I didn't want to leave them alone in an exspensive house that isn't mine,"

Shuichi gulped a bit. So, he was going to have a mess on his hands?

"Oh, don't worry, if I'm there, they'll settle down. It's just them being alone without me is what would worry me," Hiro smiled, trying his damnedest to get Shu to stop worrying, "Besides, you've got that awesome 'Straight out of Batman' butler of yours, right?"

"Yeah, and he's like family, so if there's a mess, I'm helping him," Shuichi crossed his arms.

"Look at you, all grown up," Hiro said, ruffling Shuichi's hair.

"Well, it has been ten years, Hiro," Shuichi smiled at the older man.

"I know. I even missed your big twenty-nineth birthday!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Wasn't much of one. I just stayed home and drank. 'Bout it," Shuichi looked out the window, "So, what hotel are they at?" Shuichi said, changing the subject.

"I don't remember, some big fancy one. I think Dave knows what I'm talking about,"

"Yeah, my brother works there, so in and out please? He'll talk us to death if he sees us," Dave said warningly.

Good. At least Shuichi won't have to wait. He already hated the thought of unknown men staying at his house. What was worse is they're rock stars, which means a whole bunch of bad behavior and sex. In his house.

They pulled up to the hotel. A group of people was waiting outside the doors.

"Huh, they must be excited to meet you," Hiro said as he got out.

Shuichi looked over and saw that Hiro's band was surprizingly already prepared to leave. And he knew exactly why they were waiting. To meet him.

Shuichi got out and walked over as Dave and Hiro started to put their bags in the trunk.

"You must be Shuichi, we've heard so much about you!"

Shuichi looked over at the black haired man. He was tall. Extremely tall. And he had shaggy black hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah, hey," Shuichi held out a hand and the man took it, pulling him into a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you! I've been studying your old CDs ever since I joined! You sung great!"

"Ehehe, thanks..."

"Oh, I'm Raz, by the way. Everyone calls me Razzie though,"

A nickname longer than his actual name. Great.

Shuichi just smiled in return.

"Oh, and the short blond, pissy looking red head, and the shy brunette over there are Oracle, Tsuki, and Kit," Hiro explained from the back of the limo.

Shuichi looked at them all, Oracle appeared to be the drummer. He was about the same size as Shuichi with bleached blond hair and green eyes. Tsuki had the same color of hair as Hiro and twice as long. His eyes were a weird shade of green mixed with blue and a slight bit of brown. And, last but not least, Kit. His hair was short and shaggy and he reminded Shuichi of a quieter, less irritating Fugisaki.

"Nice to meet you guys," Shuichi said.

He watched as they packed the last of it and he let them get in first. He got in last in his usual seat so he could look out the window.

"So, Hiro, you never told me your friend was such a cutie," Raz spoke out.

"Dude, seriously, that's like dating my brother," Hiro scoffed a bit.

"Hey, everyone needs love, man," Raz smiled big.

"You'd just be in it for the sex, Razzie," Oracle spoke up, smirking.

"Nah, I'm a lover. You're the horn dog,"

Shuichi sighed to himself. He'd have to put up with this for an extra week.

They pulled up to the house, the band stared up at it in awe. Dave came around and opened Shuichi's door to let him out. Shuichi got out and watched as the others did the same, grabbing they're bags from the trunk and heading inside. Shuichi followed.

"Friends of your's, sir?"

Shuichi looked up at the butler and smiled, "Only the one," he said as he pointed to Hiro.

"I see. Well, let's hope they keep it calm, eh?" the butler smiled at Shuichi.

"Yeah. Cross your fingers.." Shuichi said as he made his way to the living room.

He turned on the television and flipped through some channels. He saw a familiar face and went back, of course it being Yuki talking about his new book.

Shuichi would never admit it, but after their divorce he's bought every book Yuki's ever made. He found it the only way to still be close to some part of Yuki that he still loved.

He sat on the couch and watched as the woman talked about Yuki's new boyfriend and switching periodically from the new guy to Shuichi, trying her damnedest to make it look like Yuki was trying to find a Shuichi look a like because he's heartbroken still.

Load of bullshit.

"Whoa, this TV is HUGE!"

Shuichi turned to see Raz walking in. He stared at the tv for a bit and then smiled at Shuichi sympithetically.

"Ya know, watching your ex won't make him come back," he sat next to Shuichi.

"I know," Shuichi was quiet for a bit, "So, uhm, did you guys pick out rooms?"

"Oh, yeah! Pretty nice house. Shame you live in it alone,"

"Well, I'm not-"

"A butler and a driver doesn't count, man,"

Shuichi went silent.

"Why haven't you found anyone new?" Raz asked.

Shuichi looked back up at the screen where Yuki's new lover popped up.

"Because, I've got more important things to do then attempt to make my ex jealous with a new boy. As much as it'd be fun to do so. Still wouldn't make me happy,"

"Eh, true. But it IS a hell of a lot of fun!" Raz laughed.

Shuichi smiled a bit, "And, how would you know about this?"

Raz got silent, "Well, I was in a band before Hiro's. I was Bad Luck's biggest fan. And, this girl at my college was into you guys too adn we went on and on about our childhod and ex lovers and so on so forth. One of those "regular guy" love stories. We dated for about two years, then all comunication stopped. And I mean all. No texts, phone calls, IMing on Yahoo, nothing. So, I called her parents and they told me she'd been with a new guy and said me and her weren't together,"

Shuichi stared at him for a bit, "I'm sorry,"

"Nah, it's alright. She wasn't that good in bed anyway. Though, at the time, I thought she was the world. So, I dated every girl and guy I could find to see if it made her jealous. Oh, boy, that was fun. Untill she moved," Raz laughed a bit.

"Some people that young just don't take relationships seriously, I guess," Shuichi shrugged as he turned back to the television,"

"Yeah, guess so... Hey! You should meet my bro!" Raz looked at Shu.

"Why...?"

"He's gay and single. You're gay and single. You two have a lot in commen already!" Raz laughed.

"Hookin' people up already?" Oracle asked as he hopped over the back of the couch and landed next to Shuichi on the other side, "Look, dude, no one wants your bro. He's more emotional baggage than an old hag who just lost her husband."

"Dude, not cool," Raz glared a bit, "Just cuz it's true, doesn't mean ya gotta say it,"

"Uhm, how did he become single, exactly?"

"Oh, his ex died in a car crash during gay pride week."

Shuichi just sat there dumbfounded. He awkwardly looked back at the television again. The nonchalanteness of that comment was almost sickening.

"So, what happened between you and lover boy?" Oracle asked, looking at Shuichi.

"It was basically like living in a house that you shared with a stranger. We didn't talk, go out, call each other. I think the most communication we'd have is when one of us would fetch the other for dinner," Shuichi explained, watching the tv.

"Damn, harsh. Such is the life of a writer, I guess," Oracle shrugged.

"Not all writers are like that dude, my mom's one," Raz said.

"Why do you think you're so fucked up in the head?" Oracle laughed.

"Oh, haha, Or. Jackass."

Shuichi smiled a bit. He didn't want them all here, but he'd have to admit, it was nice having a house full of people again.

"Shu, you've got next to nothing in the fridge. What the hell?" came Hiro's concerned voice as he walked into the living room.

"I don't get out much to shop," Shuichi loked back at the man.

"Dude, for real?" he put his hands on his hips, "Do you eat?"

"Yeah!" Shuichi went silent for a bit, "Sometimes..."

"Oh boy. Alright, me and Kit will go shopping for you then, alright?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Nakano," Shuichi saluted at him. He just shook his head as Kit and him made their way to the front door.

"Guess that means we're on babysitting duty," Raz laughed.

"You're a dick, dude," laughed the short blond.

Shuichi watched as Dave drove his best friend and his bandmate off the property. Now, he was left alone with three people he knew nothing about. Perfect.

"So, do you think you two are guna get back together?" Oracle looked over at Shuichi again.

"Who?"

"The guy we've been talking about, duh," he laughed.

"Oh. More than likely not," Shuichi said in a slight whisper.

"Oh. You two seemed like the perfect couple," Oracle sigheda bit.

"Yeah, sure..."

The room got silent for a bit. Nothing but the television's sound filing the room.

"So, guys," came the light voiced Tsuki, "What's up?"

"Talking about failed relationships," came Raz's retort.

"Oh, juicey. Who's had a failed one?"

All fingers pointed to Shuichi.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that. Never liked that writer anyway, I thought he was to into himself," Tsuki announced, picking a seat next to Oracle.

"Are you guys always this buddy buddy?" Shuichi looked between the three males.

"Oh, yeah. One big happy family, we are!" Oracle smiled as he hugged Tsuki, causing a glare from the taller male.

"Huh. And Hiro and Kit?"

"Awh, Kit's our baby, man," Raz laughed.

"Yeah, he can't pick em well, so we gotta handle it for him. Falls to easily, if ya get me," Tsuki joined in on the laughter.

Shuichi looked down a bit. He could actually probably relate more with Kit than he could these guys. He remembered falling in love easily. And when he fell it was hard and fast and the aftermath wasn't as nice and rainbowie as he had originally thought it out to be. Chances are, this is exactly what the other wanted. He didn't like the relationship to begin with, anyway.

His thoughts were broken by the front foor opening and Hiro, Kit, Drave, and his butler Winston bringing in the bags of groceries.

"Damn, you guys musta restocked the whole house," Raz looked over.

"That was the plan. Seriously Shu, look after yourself better," Hiro said, putting his hands on his hips after dropping the heavy bags.

Shu just looked away and slunk into the couch as the other men went to help Hiro and the others. He didn't feel like talking about this to Hiro. Not infront of everyone on God's green Earth.

Once the kitchen was cleared of everyone Shuichi got up and made his way to said room to start cooking. Hiro following suit.

"So, hat have you been eating?"

Silence.

"Shuichi, I'm talking to you,"

"I've been eating fine, Hiro, don't worry about it,"

"Bullshit."

More silence.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, alright? Can't we just drop it, please?" Shuichi looked over at the man.

"No, because I'm not going to stand idly by while you starve yourself and whatever other shit you're doing to yourself!" Hiro yelled.

"I'm not starving myself, skipping meals doesn't count!" Shuichi yelled back.

"And how many meals HAVE you skipped, Shuichi?" the red head glared.

"That's really none of your business," Shuichi turned back to the stove.

"Like hell, give me a damned answer, Shu," Hiro got up and grabbed Shuichi by the arm, making the shorter man face him.

"Let go of me," he looked down, pink bangs covering his face.

"Look, just because Yuki left you, doesn't mean you should feel bad about it. Clearly he feels nothing, so why should you?" Hiro said.

"Because I loved him!" Shuichi pulled away, "You wouldn't know how that feels because you gave up on the one girl who loved you a long time ago!"

Hiro's hand dropped slowly and he stared blankly at Shuichi.

Crap, did he really say that?

"Hiro, I didn't-"

"Save it," Hiro snorted and walked away quickly and disappeared into the living room.

Shuichi sighed. He most diffenetly didn't mean that. He just wanted the questions to stop. And now he's made his only friend pissed at him.

* * *

**End chapter two! Hope you enjoyed everyone!**

**Much love,**

**ShuChan**


	3. Yuki, Papparazzi Extreme!

**So, new Gravitation chapter up! Woot!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Gravitation...**

* * *

The next morning Shuichi woke up to his phone ringing off the hook. Finally, he decided to get up and answer it.

"Yeah?" He said a bit groggily.

"Hey, super star!" Came his annoying agent's voice, "How ya holdin' up?"

"Well, right now, tired," Shuichi said as he laid back down.

"Sorry, I was just excited. Guess who's coming to America!" she chimed.

"The pope?" he answered back, hoping it was somehow correct so he could go back to bed.

"No, silly. Yuki Eiri!"

Shuichi froze.

He spent the last ten years putting himself as deep into Los Angeles as he could possibly get in hopes that man wouldn't ever come within ten feet of him. And now, he's coming here to this exact location.

"Are you serious?" Shuichi sat up slowly.

"Yeah! Book signing! I'm going to be the first one there! I'm standing in front of the book store as we speak!" she announced gleefully.

Shuichi laughed a bit, "Uhm, what book store?"

"Oh, the Barne's and Noble that's about ten minutes from your place. Do you want me to get someone to come get you?"

"No, that's fine...that's quite alright. You just enjoy yourself, alright?" Shuichi said with fake joy lacing his voice.

"Oh, I will, don't worry about that!" she laughed before hanging up.

Shuichi sighed and plopped back down onto his bed. Now he'd have to overly disguise himself to hide from the paparazzi and Yuki. And worst of all, he was going to be ten minutes from his house.

* * *

Yuki stared out the airplane window. His eyes squinted a bit at the bright sunlight making it's path through **his** window specifically.  
He looked over at his boyfriend who was fast asleep. He sighed a bit. God he wished he was there. Asleep, not in his dream, to make that clear.

Let's get this straight. Yuki only went out with this puff ball of energy that could almost match Shuichi's to make the pink haired boy jealous and beg Yuki to take him back. But, it's as if Shuichi hasn't even noticed. Didn't he miss him?

The said boy stretched and opened his eyes to look at Yuki with a smile.

"Morning," he said cheerfully.

"Eh," Yuki snorted back. He hated this kid almost more than he hated Shuichi.

"Hey, I was thinking we could take that tour they give of all the famous people's houses!" The boy's smile got bigger.

Yes, it was possible.

"No."

"Awh, why? This is, like, our first actual date, Yuki!"

"Why would you want to follow in the footsteps of every other tourist? This is suppose to be a business trip, not a vacation," Yuki ground out.

"I know, but you don't have to sign books right away. C'mon, please? I heard there were tons of celeb houses just ten minutes from the bookstore you're suppose to be at!" The boy pouted.

Yuki couldn't stand it when they pouted.

"Fine, whatever."

The plane landed. Yuki and the puff ball known as Ryo, made their way out of the airport and to their designated hotel where Ryo swiftly whisked Yuki away and to the tour buses that would lead them past the bookstore, up the road, back down and stop a few feet from said bookstore.

Goodie.

Yuki sighed and lit a cigarette as Ryo sat beside him at the end of the double decker bus. He was practically bouncing in his chair.

"If you don't calm down, you'll take off," Yuki spat.

"Jerk."

Yuki smirked. Almost as fun as Shuichi...

Almost.

The bus took off. They passed some random actors Yuki could give less of a shit about. He thought one was called Johnny something, but whatever.

They stopped at a nice marble two story house that looked like a miniature mansion.

Yuki glanced at it.

"This is the home of breakthrough actor Shuichi Shindou,"

Yuki dropped his cigarette and looked back up at the house.

"Famous for his roles in blockbuster movies such as-"

The tour guide's voice faded into what the adult's voices would sound like on The Peanuts. He scanned the house for any sign of the pink haired puff ball he loved so much but alas-

No, wait!

He spotted the pink haired man blowing out a puff of smoke on the balcony. His hair was down and he was staring out into space. Since when did he start smoking?

Finally, he had spotted the tour bus and smiled. God, how Yuki missed that smile.

Shuichi waved a bit, sending a herd of women and a few men into frenzied screams.

"Shuichi's newest role is going to be as Kristen Caldwell on a show called Gay Pride that will air on July 3rd on Showtime and HBO,"

Yuki made a mental note to watch that since he'd be here around that date. He looked back up at his ex lover to see him turned around talking to a man with short black hair. He glared.

Who the fuck was that?

* * *

**Alright! End chapter three... Sorry these are so long, I wrote these when we had no internet and I got sort of carried away, hehe...**

**But, nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I'll enjoy writing it. I'd love hearing your feedback, so, come on fellow Gravi fans! Lemme hear it!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	4. Shuichi? Or Ryo?

**Hello! Newest chapter...got one newest review, yay me! That made me happy ^_^...thanks a lot!**

**So, on with the chapter! I hope everyone's enjoying this as much as I hope...I'm trying my best to be entertaining D:...I might be rusty...**

**Disclaimer: Nevertheless, I don't own. If I had, I'd be writing mangas, not fanfiction xD.**

* * *

Yuki kicked the door open to their hotel room. He walked in and plopped down onto the bed, surfing the channels so he could find exactly what channel HBO was on.

Ryo followed concerned and shut the door, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Look, normally when you'd say that, I'd listen, but you're not acting like yourself,"

"I'm fine, just don't fucken' worry about it. Go out or something!" Yuki looked at the small man.

Ryo brushed his sandy blond locks out of his face and huffed, "Fine, I'll be back later. In the meantime, calm yourself down," Ryo left, slamming the door.

That's where Ryo and Shuichi differed. If Yuki yelled at Shuichi like that, he would have sat next to him on the bed untill Yuki felt better and they'd talk about what was wrong. Or attempt to, at least. But, Ryo would give anything to go out and drink and party by himself.

Not like Yuki cared. He's just around to make Shuichi see red, anyhow. And to make it even better, Yuki knew exactly where the little shit lived too! Oh this day was grand indeed!

Yuki had been awaiting this day ever since Hiro told him Shuichi went to America. He wanted so badly to flaunt his lover off in front of him to make him jealous and then sweep him off his feet once he came back begging to be near Yuki again.

Maybe not as dickish as Yuki puts it off. But still! The plan was flawless!

Finally, he'd found the blasted channel! And as soon as he dropped the remote, the commercial for said show appeared.

"**New to HBO!**"

Yuki watched the HBO logo flicker off the screen and dim into a low dark red. Clearly a club with that crappy dubstep music Yuki hated so much.

He watched as two men, clearly fucking each other, walked in. They talked some bullshit, asked where a guy was and then walked into the VIP section of the club. And, that's where he saw him.

Shuichi had a somehow smaller male on top of him and they were making out to the fullest extent. The two males from before laughed and said some snide remark about fucking before taking him home first and Shuichi's character snorted.

"**Don't tell me what to do, he likes it. Am I right?**"

Shuichi looked up at the male that was on top of him with the most sensual look Yuki's ever seen on the man.

The other two males said something else and the boy on top of Shuichi rolled off and left the room. Shuichi drapped his arms over the back of the wrap around couch.

"**Seriously, you two buttfucks are totally lame. Get out.**"

God, that voice he was using. Was it just Yuki who thought it got hot in the room?

The commercial went on and on about how the couples would go through a bunch of bullshit. To Yuki's amazement, it showed Shuichi's make out scenes some more and then finally, it showed a man pressing Shuichi into the wall and kissing him harshly as he put Shuichi's legs around his waist.

Yuki glared slightly but watched enthusiastically nonetheless. He couldn't help being haut and bothered over it.

"**Watch Gay Pride next Monday at six. Only on HBO.**"

Yuki gulped. He most definitely was going to watch that.

Yuki layed down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He had to get near Shuichi. Somehow. And he had to find out who that guy was standing next to Shuichi. If he was a boyfriend, he was going to kill him.

The door opened after a while and Ryo walked in. They locked eyes for a minute. Ryo's eyes trailed down to Yuki's crotch and he smirked.

"No."

Ryo frowned and layed on the bed beside him, "Why not? Clearly you-"

"I can handle it myself," Yuki snapped.

"But, Yuki, we haven't done it in ages!"

"Good, there's less for you to miss then, huh?" Yuki said, turning around on his side facing the huge open window. He went silent as he stared out at the people in the park near by. Happy couples with their children having picnics. Newly weds making out on benches. That used to be and could be him and Shuichi. But he had fucked it all up one drunken night after listening to Tohma.

Instead of trying to fix their shit hole of a marriage, Yuki took the easy way out and just divorced the little shit. And it didn't blow over well. He had Hiro shoving threats down his throat on one end and congratulations and Shuichi insults on the other. A pissed off Shuichi and a depressed Yuki were the result. And now, it looks like they were both in the same boat.

Yuki tried to find someone new so he wouldn't have to admit he was wrong for once. He thought if he got over Shuichi fast, the less ass kissing he'd have to do to a certain group of people.

But, ultimately, Yuki was wrong. He should have asked Shuichi to help him fix what was left of the scraps they were both holding onto. He should have took time off work. They should have done things together. Anything instead of divorce.

Anything.

Yuki watched as Ryo fixed his side of the bed to go to sleep. He mentally smiled. Less blabbing he'd have to hear tonight.

Yuki stretched and did the same, laying on his back and allowing the small puff-ball to lay his head on his chest so that it looked like Yuki wasn't entirely disgusted by the eyesore.

As Ryo drifted off the sleep, Yuki stared up at the ceiling. He'd need a new plan to get Shuichi to notice him. Something eye-catching. Something more than just a mere book signing because Shuichi was never into that.

Yuki yawned. He'd have to think on it later when he wasn't so mentally drained.

He looked over at the man he tried his damnedest to use as a Shuichi replacement and grimaced.

He never liked replacements.

* * *

**Well, seems Yuki's questioning his actions! Who would he choose? Shuichi or Ryo? Who should he choose? o.o**

**Keep reading folks! I'd love more reviews! They inspire me! :D**

**Love, ShuChan**


	5. So We Meet Again?

**Alrighty...hey guys ^_^ I'm really getting into this one :o...if you've noticed, my story count went down to two...that's because the stories I had I've lost muse...so, my big plan -drumroll- is to finish the two I've got that I thought would be good to save...so, here we go! New chappy coming up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation...-cries in corner-**

* * *

Shuichi sat in the living room as he watched the band mates play beer pong on his kitchen table. He regret giving them permission, but Hiro didn't want to go out and do anything, so, beer pong it was.

Sadly.

Hiro walked over and sat by Shuichi for the first time in two days.

Shuichi turned to his long time friend and stared at him for a bit. He gulped, trying to think of the right way to bring it up.

"I didn't mean what I said that night, Hiro. You know that, right?"

Hiro nodded a bit.

"And, I'm sorry I ever mentioned it, it had nothing to do with what we were talking about and I had no right," Shuichi laid a hand on Hiro's knee.

"It's fine, Shu," Hiro smiled slightly, "I'm sorry I was asking so many questions, it's not my business."

"You were just being your old worrywort self, don't worry about it," Shuichi smiled a bit.

"Ya know," the room got silent, the band laughing and giggling in the background, "I tried. I tried to get her back after I fucked up so royally," Hiro looked down.

"I know.."

"I hurt her and now I'm paying for it. I just didn't want you guys to end up the same way," Hiro looked Shuichi in the eyes.

Shuichi stared back and pulled the taller male into a hug, "I know, Hiro, I know,"

Hiro hugged the smaller male back, "Just, if and when he talks to you, give him a chance. I miss seeing you so happy. I don't think you ever were any happier than you were with him,"

Shuichi went silent for a bit and nodded, "I'll try.."

Hiro smiled and hugged him tighter, "Thank you, trying is all I'm asking,"

The nice moment was broken by Raz jumping up and proclaiming his victory over the other two males and Kit laughed at him in the back.

Hiro got up and walked over to the kitchen table and filled the cups back up, "You only win if you beat me," he smiled devilishly.

"Oh, you're on!"

Shuichi looked back at them and smiled slightly. It **was** nice having a house full of people again.

* * *

Shuichi left the house and made his way to the coffee-house he's gone to for years now while texting on his phone to the new producer of the show everyone calls a "hit".

He opened the door and got in the long line that was always there at this time. He moved when the line did and kept his concentration on texting as to not gain attention from anyone untill he heard a familiar voice.

Yuki.

He looked up so fast, he could have given himself whiplash. He saw another smaller male standing next to him with his arm linked with Yuki's. He agreed to talk to Yuki, but he was NOT talking to that hussy of a boyfriend of his!

Shuichi turned quickly to make a daring escape that was going to be so epic, it should be filmed and put in a movie untill-

"Hey! You're Shuichi Shindou!"

Everyone turned to look. Including Yuki.

Shuichi froze as everyone started to whisper things to each other and a few already finding paper to ask for autographs. Shuichi turned to face the crowd and laughed awkwardly.

"Haha, I was just leaving! I love you, my fans!"

Shuichi ran for the door and slung it open, running out at blazing speed.

He took a turn and faced a window to a store that was dimly lit as a small crowd ran past to look for him. He sighed a breath of relief. That was one problem he'd avoided successfully today.

A firm hand grabbed his shoulder and he freaked out, knocking it away and yelling out, "I'm not Shuichi, you've got the wrong guy!" as loud as he could.

"Oh, trust me, I know the difference,"

Shuichi looked up into the eyes of the man he use to call husband and blushed deeply.

"Oh, h-hi, Eiri,"

"You don't call me Yuki anymore?"

"Well, I figured he did so..."

"I see. So, quite a scene back there," Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know me! Master escape artist!" Shuichi laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah. Totally."

Shuichi looked down a bit. The tension was thick and wasn't very pleasant. He knew he promised Hiro, but he didn't know what to say or do. He never thought that this would happen or that he'd be in this situation.

"So, I hear your career is going off in the right direction," Yuki said, attempting to start a conversation.

"Yup. I got a new show, matter of fact," Shuichi said, still looking down.

"That's good," Yuki said as he got quiet.

"So, new boyfriend..?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah. He's alright, I guess," Yuki shrugged.

Silence again.

"And you? You got a boyfriend?"

"Fuck no," Shuichi laughed dryly.

"Oh?"

"Look, if you just so happen to see anyone you didn't know near me, they were Hiro's band mates, practically like brothers, so. No, no new boyfriends," Shuichi kept his gaze to the sidewalk.

Well, time for Yuki's mental happy dance!

"I see," Yuki couldn't help but smile a bit, "So, I was going to go to your house but, I'm glad we met this way. Slightly less awkward, dare I say,"

"How'd you-"

"Tour bus. You even waved," Yuki took a drag from his freshly lit cigarette.

"Oh," Shuichi stared at him dumbfounded, "Well, you got a free wave then," he smiled a bit.

"Guess so," Yuki smiled slightly back. It was nice hearing his voice again.

"Well, uhm, I'm gonna head to Starbucks, seeing as I can't really go back to that one,"

"I could buy you a cup," Yuki suggested.

"Oh, you don't-" Shuichi rethought that. That place was his favorite coffee place. And it was slightly Yuki's fault. Well, his boyfriend's but, same difference.

"Fine, but, you're being uncharacteristically nice," Shuichi raised an eyebrow.

"And you know big words, so don't criticize," Yuki smirked at the scowl he received. Oh, God, how he's missed that!

Shuichi sat at a small table near the store he ran to for cover and waited. He texted Hiro to tell him what was taking so long, not in full detail though, and looked back in the direction Yuki had went.

Only to see him return with that boy.

Oh, happy day.

Yuki sat the coffee in front of Shuichi and Shuichi looked at the boy who had tagged along who was fangasming in front of Shuichi at this very instant.

"Oh, my God! You're Shuichi Shindou! Yuki told me he dated you and I saw your pictures and stuff, but you're even better in person!" Ryo squealed.

"Hehe, thanks..." Shuichi smiled slightly.

"Oh, I'm so happy I got to meet you! I've kept up with all your movies and tv shows!"

Shuichi stared at him while he bounced around.

"Well, thanks," Shuichi took a sip of his coffee, hoping that was the end of it.

"Can I take a picture with you!"

Seriously?

"Yeah, I guess," Shuichi said, begrudgedly.

Normally, he loved his fans and enjoyed signing things and taking pictures with them. But this was one fan he didn't enjoy.

The boy pulled out his fancy looking cell that Yuki obviously bought him... and scooted close to Shuichi and snapped a picture before Shuichi could even react. So, he probably looked like a total jackass, but who the fuck cares?

"My names Ryo, by the way!"

"Cute," Shuichi faked interest.

"Awh, you think so?"

"Ryo, calm yourself and sit,"

Ryo frowned and sat next to Yuki silently as he stared at the picture that he was going to put as his wallpaper on anything electronic.

"So, how's life?" Yuki looked at Shuichi.

"Uhm, it's so-so," Shuichi stared at his coffee cup as if it were the most interesting thing on the planet.

"Just so-so?"

Shuichi nodded.

"And work?"

"That should be my question to you," Shuichi looked up at him.

Yuki got silent.

"It's good," Yuki looked down this time.

Shuichi sighed to himself and did the same.

"Look, I would," Yuki took a deep breath, "Really like it if you came out with me and Ryo tomorrow before my next book signing," Yuki struggled.

"Really...?" Shuichi gawked.

"Really?" Ryo squealed.

"Yeah, I mean, we'd, I guess, have a lot to catch up on," Yuki was about to die at how nice he was being, "You could bring Hiro," Yeah, that'll soften the blow.

"I guess I could," Shuichi looked back at his cup, "Unless there's more filming tomorrow,"

"Yeah," Yuki hadn't thought of that.

"So," Shuichi paused," I'll call you. Old cell phone number, right?"

Yuki nodded.

Shuichi stood up, "Okay, well, bye,"

"Bye.."

Shuichi turned and walked away quickly.

This was going to be a horrible idea...

* * *

**:O Well, well, well...wonder if they'll get back together after all! :D Keep reading to find out! Should Yuki pick up where him and Shuichi left off, or should he take the easy road and stay with Ryo? That would be less stressful...decisions, decisions...**

**I'm going to be updating this one quite a bit right now because there's a scene I'm writing that I just can't wait to upload! I promise, it's hilarious!**

**So, enjoy!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	6. It's a Date? I guess!

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. v.v**

* * *

Shuichi was sitting outside on his porch, the light summer breeze blowing at his hair playfully. A lit cigarette was burning away in the ash try he had next to him as he watched cars go up and down the road.

Hiro finally came out and sat next to him. They were both silent for a bit before Hiro spoke up.

"So, what happened?"

"I met Yuki.."

"Really? That's great! How'd it go?!" Hiro smiled as he looked at Shu.

"He wants me to go out with him and his boyfriend tomorrow before his book signing," Shuichi whispered.

"Oh," Hiro paused, "The boyfriend,"

Shuichi nodded.

"Take Raz, he could play boyfriend for you, plus he likes you so he'd be up for it," Hiro suggested.

"He told me to take you," Shuichi looked at him.

"Because he expects you to get jealous over his boyfriend. Look, it's just pretend. Beat him at his own game for once, Shu. If you love him as much as you say you do, go for it. Anything to get him, right?"

Shuichi smiled a bit, "Yeah, I guess it could work,"

"Hey, Raz!"

Raz came out onto the porch and leaned against the door frame with a questioning look.

"Wanna play pretend boyfriend at Shu's double date with Yuki?" Hiro asked.

"Fuck yeah! That'd be hella fun!" Raz smiled brightly.

"See? No worries!" Hiro exclaimed.

Shuichi's smile widened, "You sure? I don't want to make you do something you don't want to,"

"Nah, I like shit like this, dude! It's cool!" Raz smiled.

"Alright, if you're sure. But, if Yuki falls for it, you'll be facing his wrath," Shuichi warned.

"It's cool, man, just something I'll have to remember when I tell my kids," he laughed.

"Feel better?" Hiro looked at Shuichi.

Shuichi nodded, "Thanks, Hiro."

Hiro pulled him into a hug, "Don't mention it. Now stop pouting and come inside and play some video games. We brought some awesome as hell horror games!" Hiro hopped up.

"Really?" Shuichi stood up, brushing himself off.

"Yeah, I don't go anywhere without 'em, you know that, bonehead!" Hiro went inside.

Shuichi smiled brightly and picked up his ash tray and threw the lit cigarette out. If things went well, he wouldn't need those anymore.

* * *

Shuichi woke up to his phone's text alert going off. He looked up with half lidded eyes over at the glowing screen of his cell.

Who'd be texting right now? Didn't they know it's still nine in the morning? There's still sleep to be had!

Shuichi reached out for the phone and pressed okay, yawning as he waited for it to load.

It was Yuki.

"Hey, Shu. We're going to that little bistro that we went to in New York. You should remember the name."

Shuichi stared at it for a bit trying his damnedest to remember. How did Yuki expect him to remember such a thing when all their trips to New York were so hectic?

The pinkette closed his eyes while rubbing his temples. Thinking at this time in the morning made his brian hurt. A lot.

Then, it hit him.

Yuki was talking about that Italian bistro they went to on their honeymoon. Something like Lil' Tony's.

Yuki must have remembered how much Shuichi loved it. Either that or he just remembered they went there on their honeymoon.

Either way, it was sweet.

There was a knock at the door and Raz poked his head out.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! We've got a date tonight!" Raz laughed as he smiled at Shuichi.

Shuichi smiled back, "Alright, alright, I'm coming,"

Shuichi sat up and stretched as Raz closed the door. He looked around the room for a bit in a slight half asleep daze, silently thinking of what he'd wear.

What would send Yuki barking mad.

The pink fluffball got up and went to the bathroom to start his shower, the biggest smile on his face.

Even though Yuki's boyfriend was coming, he was still glad he'd be able to share a meal with him again. He'd been secretly waiting for this day. Only there's no white horse and Yuki didn't get down on one knee and confess his love for him and explain how he was so wrong and that he'd be honored if Shuichi would marry him again.

But, this day was perfect.

* * *

**Whoo...I'm really excited right about now! I'm wanting so badly to get to that scene because my lovely supportive girlfriend said it was rather funny ^_^. And, I hope you guys think so too!**

**...I hope a lot...o.o**

**Sorry D:**

**Welp! Here you go!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	7. Ayaka Trouble? Again!

**Alrighty. Chapter seven. Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

* * *

Yuki combed through his partially dried hair. He stared at himself in the mirror for a bit. He wanted everything to be perfect today. Just because there'd be a few tag alongs didn't mean Yuki wasn't going to show Shuichi he still felt for him in his own way.

Yuki looked back into the bedroom where Ryo was still sleeping.

He'll admit, he felt bad for using the boy. He was cute. And, yes, their sex was amazing. Not as amazing as it was with Shuichi, but still mind-blowing, nonetheless.

At first, Yuki had planned to stay with Ryo, to prove to himself he could keep a relationship. But that tour made him think otherwise.

If he could even have a fathom of a chance to get Shuichi back, he'd try it.

He let Tohma live his life for him for far to long.

Yuki walked over to his suitcase to look for clothes. He didn't have to try hard, Ryo and Shuichi constantly reminded him he looks good in anything and everything.

He picked out his maroon button up and black slacks. It was Shuichi's favorite shirt after all.

Not to mention it was new, Yuki had to break it in. He still swears to this day Shuichi stole it when he was moving out.

He laid his clothes on the bed and sat in a chair and turned on the television.

It was automatically on a movie channel and Yuki smiled when he noticed what movie it was.

Shuichi's first ever movie.

Yuki had watched it a thousand times back at home. In fact, he owned quite a few movies with Shuichi in it. From leading roles to background characters to minor snippets.

Ryo opened his eyes and looked at the tv. He smiled up at Yuki.

"Nice way to wake up,"

"What do you mean?"

"You watching a movie I've been trying my hardest to get you to watch,"

Yuki told Ryo he hated movies like this. He even hid his copy of it when Ryo moved in so the lie would be more realistic.

"Yeah, well, I just turned it on, and now I'm changing it,"

"No!"

Ryo jumped up and swiped the remote from Yuki and curled into himself on the bed, hiding the remote under the covers. He'd be damned if he was going to let Yuki change this on him.

Yuki shook his head and grabbed his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and looked at Shuichi's number.

At first, Yuki thought the little nutsack would have gotten a new phone or changed his number. But he hadn't. Maybe he had secretly wanted Yuki to call him, just like Yuki had secretly wanted Shuichi to call him.

Hell, buttdialing Yuki's number would have been a dream.

He pressed the talk button and put the phone to his ear, waiting for Shuichi to answer.

Hopefully he wasn't going to cancel on him...

* * *

Shuichi was drying his hair when he heard a familiar tune playing.

He turned off the hair dryer and looked into his bedroom and over to the nightstand where his phone was sitting, The screen flashed with little hearts.

Shuichi slowly walked over to it and picked it up. He caressed the screen for a bit, remembering the fight they got into when Yuki noticed that's what he had done to the number as if he felt sorry for the group of numbers that connected their cells together.

Shuichi pressed talked and answered after clearing his throat, "Hello?"

"Hey, I was just calling to ask what time you wanted to go out,"

Shuichi licked his dry lips a bit.

"Uhm, well, I guess,"

"We can't make this an all day thing, Shu, hurry up,"

Shuichi smiled at Yuki's snappiness, "I guess around five, that's when they've got all the great stuff out,"

"Alright, call you later then,"

And with that, Yuki hung up.

Shuichi pressed end and stared at Yuki's name on the caller ID where it said the call had ended.

It had been ten years since Shuichi had used that number.

The last time he called it was when he told Yuki he was going to get the rest of his things and that he'd like it if Yuki wasn't there when he did.

Shuichi sat on his bed slowly as he stared at the floor.

Could him and Yuki really pick up where they left off? Could it be that easy? Would it even work out? And, what if it just ended up like it had ten years ago?

He sighed and fell back onto his bed, hair pooling around his head.

He was really hoping that it went well. He wanted to be with Yuki again. To feel his touch, taste his lips, hear his voice saying his name, sleeping beside him. You never know what you miss untill it's all gone.

The door opened slowly and Hiro looked at Shuichi with an odd look as he too clutched his cell phone.

"What?"

"Ayaka just texted me,"

* * *

**Here we go! I believe we're coming up to the scene! Reviews would be so lovely! ^_^ I love hearing what you've got to say about my writing!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed! Keep reading, I assure you, it gets better!**

**Love, ShuChan.**


	8. Damn, and I love Ayaka Gossip

**Here we go! Newest chappy comin' right up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D:...**

* * *

"Ayaka? That's great!" Shuichi jumped up to go meet his friend.

"Yeah, I thought that too..."

Shuichi looked at Hiro for a minute before grabbing his phone. He pressed the menu button and went to messages and clicked on the one that had Ayaka's name on it.

'Hiro. I've been thinking. A lot. Mostly about us and our old relationship. If you wouldn't mind, could we take it back to when we were friends?'

"Hiro, this is great, I don't know why you're upset," Shuichi looked up at the taller man.

"Friends, Shu. She wants to be friends. You know when chicks pull the friend card, it's the end of any romantic notions ever," Hiro looked down.

The pinkette stared at him. In some ways, Hiro was right. But, there was always that one exception. Maybe they could get past the friends base like they had done before. Hiro can't just chalk it up to it being the end.

"Hey, at least she's trying. And, you're charming, good looking...she'd be crazy not to fall for you again," Shuichi smiled at him, "Look, I could stay if you want me to, to help you with this," he said as he held up Hiro's phone.

"No, I want you to go. This may be your one and only chance. I don't want to ruin it for you," the tall red-head smiled down at the shorter male

"Are you-"

"Shuichi. Don't question me,"

He smiled at him again and gave him the biggest hug he could possibly muster. He truly was blessed to have a friend like Hiro. No one understood him like Hiro did, not even his mother.

"I promise, once I get back we can talk about Ayaka all you want, okay? Be like each other's support group," he said cheerfully.

"Of course," Hiro smiled back.

There was a small knock on the wide open door and Shuichi and Hiro turned to meet Raz who was wearing what a rock star would call "his best".

"We ready, babe?" Raz said jokingly.

"Yeah, hold on, I'll be down in a minute,"

Raz nodded and walked down the hall and to the stairs. Shuichi looked back up at Hiro with a serious face.

"Text her. Now,"

"But, Shu-"

"I'm serious! Do it," Shuichi said as he put his knit gray jacket on.

"Shuichi, I don't think-"

"She texted you, right? Be rude for you not to say anything at all back. Just do it," he smiled at him coyly and walked past him to the stairs, Hiro following suit.

"You really think that's a good idea?"

"You think me taking a leap and going out with Yuki and his boyfriend's a great idea, so yes, I do," He said, turning to Hiro once they had gotten to the front door.

Hiro sighed and laughed, "Fine. Fine, I'll do it. But, you better not be misleading me,"

"When have I ever done that?"

With that, him and Raz walked out the door, leaving Hiro scoffing and smiling.

* * *

**Okay, this was the shortest chappy I've written in this story so far. Might be a good thing that everyone takes a break from the long chapters o.o... **

**The reason for it being so short is because the scene I've been excited for is coming up next! I've been waiting for this for a while now!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	9. It Should Have Been Called Off

**Finally! What I've been waiting for! It may or may not be longer than the others, but bear with me! I swear, it's worth it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

Shuichi got into the small limo and sighed a bit. Raz looked over at him and snickered.

"Nervous, already? We've only just gotten in the car," He laughed.

"Yes, I'm nervous! I haven't seen this man in ten years and I was suckered into going on a double date with him and his boyfriend, who I'm not much fond of,"

"Who's ever fond of their love's lovers? You just gotta get over it, suck it up, walk in there with confidence, and show him what he's been missing," Raz explained as the car started to move.

"Easy for you to say. I wouldn't be as nervous if it were a longer drive, but every place Yuki has to or wants to go is only ten to fifteen minutes from my house," the shorter male let out a huge nervous puff of air.

Raz laughed again and looked out the window. Shuichi just shook his head. Raz was still to young to understand where Shuichi was coming from. Raz hasn't been married. Yes, his love life was a bit traumatic, but at least he didn't have to go through the horrible pain of divorce to a man or woman that he still loved deeply.

The limo pulled up to the nice little bistro. Yuki and Ryo standing out front.

Shuichi gulped and opened the door for himself before Dave could get to it. Raz followed suit. Yuki glared a bit at the man who was oddly a few inches taller than himself. It most certainly wasn't Hiro.

"Uhm, this is Raz-"

"His boyfriend," Raz smiled as he shook Yuki's hand.

"I see. Shuichi said he wasn't seeing anyone," Yuki glared.

"Yeah, we can't let the media catch wind of this, so he doesn't tell anyone,"

"Ah," the blond looked over at Shuichi who only stared back with a slight smile on his face.

The four walked through the front doors and stopped at the sign that asked their visitors to wait to be seated.

Yuki clutched his fist as the man known as Raz put his arm around Shuichi as they looked at the decor the bistro had put up on the walls. Would it be an understatement if Yuki said he was a little disappointed?

Then, to be honest, Yuki was seething. He could spit fire, he was so mad.

The waitress walked up and grabbed four menus after asking Shuichi how many where dinning tonight and Yuki grabbed Ryo's hand to pull him along to their table.

They each took their seats and Shuichi picked up the menu. The air around their table was thick. Really thick. And tense.

"So, what would you like to drink?" The waitress asked nicely.

Raz looked at the menu for a minute and smiled, "Budlight,"

Yuki glared up at him from his menu, "Same, please,"

"Drinkin' with the big boys, huh?" Raz smiled at Yuki.

Ryo and Shuichi stared at the two awkwardly.

Ryo cleared his throat, "Just bring me a Coke,"

"Sweet Tea, please," Shuichi said awkwardly.

Well, looks like there was one thing him and Ryo could agree on. Yuki and Raz were acting entirely stupid. And in public.

"So, Raz, was it?" Yuki asked once the waitress was gone.

"Yup," Raz said simply as he looked over his menu.

"How long have you and Shuichi been together?"

"Oh, about, I think four years, right, babe?" Raz looked over at Shuichi.

Shuichi looked up at Raz then at Yuki. Perfect.

"Yup," Shuichi said lowly as he quickly looked down at the menu.

"This is our first time in public as a couple, so he's nervous," the tall black-haired man said, smiling.

"Right,"

Yuki glared again. This had to be a lie. Shuichi wouldn't fall for a guy like this. He was to out there. Two over the top people just didn't work out.

"Okay then, Raz, how did you two meet?"

Shuichi licked his dry lips. Where was the waitress?

"Well,"

He seriously was going to bullshit their first meeting? Shuichi could die right here and now. And where the fuck was their waitress? Shuichi started to frantically look around, hoping she'd come break this little tiff up in time for him to change the subject.

"Hiro was supposed to visit him when we came here to tour once. But, he didn't get around to it. So, he asked me if I could go to Shu's house and give him his new cell number so they could text," Raz started.

This was perfect.

"He answered the door all cute and sleepy-like in an oversized shirt and, I just fell," Raz smiled widely.

Shuichi looked over at Raz quickly and kicked him, causing the man to jump.

'Don't tell him that,' he mouthed.

"Oh, he's just shy," the taller man laughed as he put his arm around Shuichi.

"Yes. I know," Yuki said, venom dripping from every word.

Raz was going to get himself killed and there'd be no way Shuichi could stop it.

"Sorry, boys. We're packed at the bar tonight," The waitress said as she handed everyone their drinks, "So, have you guys decided what you wanted to eat?"

"Yea-"

"Give us a few more minutes," Yuki cut Shuichi off.

The waitress nodded and walked off to take care of her other tables. This was going to be one long night.

Shuichi sighed and looked down at his menu again. He glanced up to see Ryo watching Raz and Yuki still with an embarrassed look on his face.

He looked how Shuichi felt.

"So, when did you two start unofficially going out?"

"The day we met,"

"Ah. When did you two start fucking?"

Shuichi spit his drink back into his cup.

"That's a bit-"

"That same day," Raz cut Shuichi off.

Was no one going to let Shuichi talk?

"What can I say? He was just so attractive. And I love it when he wears my shirts and sings around the house," Raz explained.

"Excuse me?"

"What, he never sang for you? Damn, he does it all the time for me," Raz said with fake surprize.

"Probably because you need coddled like a child," Yuki muttered, causing him to get kicked by Ryo.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Roz,"

"Raz.."

"It's stupid either way,"

Shuichi was five minutes from calling this whole thing off. He knew it was a bad idea. Why the hell did he even agree?

Well, if love didn't get in the way of everything, he'd be at home right about now, enjoying Hiro's gossip about his texts.

"Look, I don't make fun of your real name, don't make fun of mine," Raz said.

"As if Raz is your real name," Yuki scoffed.

"Look, can we just not-"

"Would it even matter? You don't need to know it," The black-haired man glared.

"Guys stop-"

"I probably don't even want to know it," Yuki glared up at the man.

"Yuki, would you please-"

"I wouldn't want you to know it, only people I'm intimate with get to know it," Raz glared back.

"Guys!"

Once Shuichi got their attention Ryo stood up and walked off in the direction of the restrooms.

Yuki sighed and leaned back in his chair as Raz looked down at his menu as if it didn't happen.

Shuichi sighed to himself and got up. He didn't like Ryo, but he could just let him sit in the cold bathroom the whole time.

He made his way to the bathroom and opened the door. He looked under the stall doors for feet and finally found a pair that were sniffling and slobbering behind the door. He stood back up and knocked gently.

"Ryo? It's me," Shuichi said gently.

Ryo came out, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry about all this, it's just...Yuki just gets-"

"I know my own boyfriend, Shuichi, save it," he sobbed out.

"Right, sorry," Shuichi apologized quickly.

Ryo walked over to the mirror and leaned against the sink, crying a bit more.

"I knew why he wanted to come. I was just tricking myself into thinking he wasn't like that,"

Shuichi slowly walked over to him.

"I've been trying for six years to be like you. I thought it would make him happy but I just fucked it all up for myself," Ryo sobbed a bit more harshly.

"He loves you, Ryo, I can tell,"

"You can't tell shit! He's been watching your movies every night for six years after I go to bed. He's still up your ass and I can't do anything about it! I wish you and him never met," Ryo sniffled.

Shuichi gulped.

"Look, he's just thinking he still wants me, Ryo," Shuichi put his hand on his back, "Trust me, if it were meant to be, we wouldn't have divorced. I know he loves you, I see it in the way he looks at you. In the way he holds your hand. Trust me, I know,"

Ryo looked up at his idol and sniffled a bit, "You honestly think so?"

"I know so,"

Ryo wiped the tears from his eyes again and hugged Shuichi. Shuichi smiled sadly and hugged him back.

"Well, better get out there before they kill each other. We'll be boyfriendless," Shuichi laughed a bit.

Ryo smiled and nodded. They both exited the restroom and walked over to their table. Ryo taking his place next to Yuki and Shuichi's next to Raz.

Yuki looked over at Ryo with a concerned look and Ryo shook his head, smiling and laying his head on Yuki's shoulder.

Shuichi looked down at the menu. He wasn't sure if he was hungry now.

* * *

**Yup. That's the scene! ^_^ I hope you guys had as much fun reading it as I did writing it.**

**Love, ShuChan**


	10. Oh, The Drama

**Post-Date Drama! Fun, fun, fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

The dinner went along without anymore fights. Ryo and Raz looked like they seemed to get along. Shuichi stayed quiet the entire time while Yuki answered a few questions or corrected Ryo's memory every now and then.

Shuichi picked at his plate the whole night. He wasn't very hungry anymore. And he most certainly didn't want to stay any longer than he had to.

"Oh, Yuki-kun, your book signing!" Ryo exclaimed as he looked at the time on his cellphone.

Yuki leaned over to check and cursed under his breath.

"It's okay, I was ready to go anyway," Shuichi stood up.

"Yeah," Yuki was quiet as he stood up as well, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Raz,"

"Yup, real blast," Raz said, standing up next to Shu.

Raz grabbed Shuichi's hand and pulled him out and onto the sidewalk.

"I don't know how you did it, but that man is monstrous," Raz said, glaring at the bench him and Shuichi were suppose to sit on to wait for their ride.

Shuichi's hand slipped out from Raz's, causing him to look back.

"Shuichi?"

"I've lost him," Shuichi said, eyes turning into little pools of tears.

Raz looked at Shuichi for a while longer and pulled him into a hug. Shuichi wrapped his arms around him as he started to sob into Raz's chest.

This was the most horrible idea he's ever agreed to.

* * *

They pulled up to Shuichi's house. Shuichi walked in and took his shoes off, leaving the door open for Raz to follow. He walked up the stairs without a word to anyone.

"What happened?" Oracle asked as he looked over from the couch. Hiro, Kit, and Tsuki looking over as well.

"Long story, dudes," Raz sighed a bit as he took off his shoes.

Hiro looked up at the stairs and got up. He walked up the stairs and into Shuichi's bedroom. He walked over to the sniffling ball of mess on the bed and layed down behind him, putting an arm around him.

"Shuichi?"

"I can't. I can't break them up. I didn't realize how much Ryo loved him untill tonight and I just felt like shit. I've lost him, Hiro," Shuichi sobbed out.

Hiro hugged him tightly, "Hey, don't worry about it. There's other guys out there like Yuki. Right?"

"No," Shuichi sobbed.

"Well, not exactly like Yuki, that's impossible," Hiro laughed, causing Shuichi to laugh a bit himself.

"I texted Ayaka," Hiro paused for a bit, "She said she'd love to see you again. She's getting on a plane as we speak. And, I believe we're going to fix our problems,"

Shuichi turned and looked at Hiro, silent for a bit, "Really?"

Hiro nodded, a big goofy grin on his face.

"That's great, Hiro," Shuichi smiled, wiping his tears, "Told you I wouldn't lead you astray,"

"I know, I'm sorry," Hiro laughed, "Come on, come downstairs. We can play games and eat 'till we puke," Hiro got up.

"Fine, but can I play first?" Shuichi asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, if you beat me downstairs,"

Shuichi hopped up quickly and zoomed past Hiro. Hiro laughed loudly and followed quickly, determined to beat him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! There's more drama after this! I hope it keeps everyone's interest D:**

**Love, ShuChan**


	11. More Drama!

**Another drama-rama!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything D:**

* * *

Yuki unlocked their hotel door and walked in. Ryo followed silently.

They both sat down on the bed, Yuki taking his shoes off, Ryo staring into space.

"Yuki-kun, can I ask you a question?" Ryo asked.

"Shoot,"

"Dinner tonight. Was it just to get back at Shuichi for not getting back with you, or was it really a date?"

Yuki paused. Another thing that was different between Ryo and Shuichi. Ryo was slightly smarter.

"No, it was a date and a chance to see someone I haven't for a long time,"

"Then why did you fight with his boyfriend?" Ryo stood up and got in front of Yuki.

"Because I know it's a lie just to make me jealous,"

"So the fuck what? Let them lie. You don't have to act like a jealous dick," Ryo glared.

Yuki looked up at him, silent.

"The fuck's wrong with you?"

"Shuichi. That's what's wrong with me," Ryo said as he walked to the bathroom.

"He's got nothing to do with this, Ryo!" Yuki followed.

"Like hell he doesn't! You've been eyeraping his posters and commercials ever since we got here! I'm not stupid, Yuki!" he turned and looked at the older man.

"I have not! You've no right accusing me of that! Who the fuck am I fucking, huh?!" Yuki yelled.

"Fucking. It's just fucking to you. Right," Ryo scoffed and kicked his shoes off.

"I didn't mean that, Ryo,"

"Yeah. Sure. Like you didn't mean what happened at the bistro tonight, either, right?" the small blond questioned, unbuckling his pants.

"Ryo, stop with the attitude," Yuki shook his head as he walked off.

"Attitude? I'm entitled to one after the shit you did tonight! What a way to show you're not over your ex, Eiri!" Ryo yelled from the bathroom.

"Don't you ever fucking call me that," Yuki ground out.

"Why? Is that another Shuichi thing I can't do? Because, lately, it seems everything I do is exactly what he did and I'm sick of this shit! I'll call you what I want," Ryo explained as he changed into his night-clothes.

Yuki walked into the bathroom and pushed Ryo into the wall. He gasped and looked at Yuki with a slightly frantic look on his face. Yuki walked over and placed his hands on the wall near his head.

"When I say not to call me something, I mean. Lose the attitude," Yuki glared.

"Make me. I'm not afraid of you. I don't bark when you want me to like Shuichi did," Ryo glared back.

Yuki stood there and stared at him. His blood was running through his veins at high-speed. How dare he accuse him of something like this?

Ryo kept his glare towards Yuki. Yuki was so mad at him, but at the same time, a bit turned on. He secretly loved Ryo's defiantness. It was one of the few reasons Yuki got with him.

Yuki leaned in and pressed his lips to Ryo's. Eventually, Ryo's eyes fluttered closed and he started to kiss back.

Ryo wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck as Yuki picked him up and wrapped his legs around his waist.

Yuki carried the smaller male to their bed, their tongues fighting for dominance all the while. They fell on top of the soft cloud of a bed, Yuki on top of Ryo.

Yuki ripped off the boy's shorts quickly, knowing that they'd only be in the way. Ryo made fast work of getting rid of Yuki's pants, going by the same logic Yuki was.

They tore the sheets off the bed. They wanted nothing to hold them back.

Yuki ripped Ryo's night-shirt open, popping off practically every button that was on it, then he helped Ryo take off his shirt, throwing it to the side.

He pulled off Ryo's boxers and started to kiss down his neck, enticing cute little whimpers from the boy under him.

* * *

Yuki stared up at the ceiling, hair matted to his forehead with his sweat. Ryo was asleep beside him with his head on Yuki's chest.

He looked down at the boy and sighed a bit to himself.

He was indeed a cruel man. Shuichi was right when they got divorced. He was leading Ryo on. He couldn't stand to hurt him. So, he lied.

He lied his ass off. And he's been doing it since they met. Lieing to himself, to Ryo, to Tohma, to Mika. Everyone.

He slid out from under Ryo gently and pulled his pajama bottoms on that were left on the floor from last night. He walked out onto his balcony and leaned against the railing.

What was he going to do now? He'd ruined dinner. He'd tricked Ryo. He was going to hell for sure after tonight.

"Yuki?"

He looked into the bedroom where the quiet whisper had come from and saw Ryo sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm coming," Yuki pushed himself off the banister and walked towards the bed to lay down.

"You're going to have to choose, Yuki,"

He looked at Ryo with a confused look.

"You can't have us both. Who do you really want?" Ryo questioned.

"Ryo, let's not talk about this,"

"See? Not talking about it has led us to this. Not talking about it for six years has made our relationship a big fake. Look, if you just admit to still wanting Shuichi, I can help you get over him. It won't hurt me,"

"Ryo,"

"We can go to a relationship therapist or something, get help. I would still want you if you still want Shuichi. I know it'll take time,"

"Ryo,"

"Just, please. Please, tell me what I have to do, Yuki,"

"Can you turn into him?"

Ryo got silent.

Yuki looked down, sighing to himself.

"Yes. I still want him. It's been ten, almost eleven, years, Ryo. If I'm not over him now, how will I be in time to fix our relationship? Hm?"

"Y-You just haven't put an effort," Ryo stammered.

"Yeah. I've put a shitload of effort, Ryo. Trust me. Right after our divorce, I deleted every picture, email, and text we've ever had together. I erased his sister's and mother's numbers off my phone and even called them personally to tell them not to fucking call my house because me and him were no longer together,"

Ryo stared at Yuki silently as he kept talking, processing every word.

"I threw out any clothing he left in my closet. Gave away his CDs. I even called Tohma to follow him after work to make sure he never came by my house, Ryo, I worked on it, alright?!" Yuki yelled shaking.

"But, I'm here now, I could-"

"When? When are you ever going to help me get over him? That's the whole reason I got with you. To prove to myself I'm not a complete douchebag, but I've done nothing but lead you on and hurt you from the very beginning!"

"You're just hurt. You're a hurt person, Yuki,"

"Right, so that gives me the right to hurt others," Yuki plopped onto the bed.

Ryo crawled up behind him and layed his head on Yuki's back.

"Yuki, I love you with every fiber of my being. I've been in love with you from day one. As much as I hate that little gumball, do what you must to get over him. I'll be waiting right here for you when you're ready to come back,"

"Ryo, don't. I'm not. After tonight, he wouldn't want to talk to me," Yuki sighed.

"Then, I'll call him for you," he said as he grabbed Yuki's phone.

"What? No! Give that back!" Yuki exclaimed, jumping for Ryo, causing the small boy to jump back onto the other side of the bed.

"No. If I'm going to have you to myself, you're getting over him once and for all. So, call him, talk to him, sort out your differences or whatever mushy bullshit you've got to do to get the fuck over him already so we can get on with our relationship," Ryo said as he started to text Shuichi's number.

"Ryo, please,"

"Nope, not listening, and besides, I kind of already pressed send," Ryo smiled widely at the taller male in front of him

"You're full of shit, you know that?"

"You remind me everyday, my love,"

* * *

**Whoo...Ryo's pushy o.o...hope you guys enjoyed though!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	12. Why Did We Divorce, Yuki?

Shuichi awoke on the couch to voices. Excited voices. And there were many voices.

He covered his head to drown them out so he could get back to sleep. Sleep was the one thing he still loved more than anything and anyone.

Untill he heard a female's voice. It wasn't his mom and it was to calm to be his sister. So, who the hell was it?

He finally popped out from under his pillow and looked at everyone around the room. He spotted Ayaka with a spoon in her hands and she smiled at him.

"Good morning. These noisy boys must have woke you up," She walked over to Shuichi.

"Yeah, kind of," Shuichi said, rubbing his eyes, "How'd you get here?"

"Oh, I got on the first flight out of Tokyo, so I made it at around six in the morning. Came straight here," she smiled widely.

"Yup, so, how you doin'?" Hiro asked as he put an arm around the girl.

"Uhm, shitty," Shuichi said as he rubbed his head.

"Well, wait 'till you read this," Tsuki said, handing Shuichi's cell to him.

Shuichi blinked a few times to correct his blurry vision and looked at the screen of his phone.

_'Hey, Shu. I know last night was a bit of a let down. So, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the park to talk. Just you and me.'_

Shuichi stared at the phone, mouth agape. This was unbelievable. Maybe last night did go well and everything was falling in his favor.

"Dude, you've **gotta** go," Oracle laughed.

"Yeah, you'd be crazy if you didn't after last night's nightmare," scoffed Raz

Shuichi gulped a bit but nodded. They were right. He would be insane not to take Yuki up on this offer. He'd never let himself live it down if he lets this fly by.

"But not before you eat. Raz said you didn't eat anything last night so I'm making breakfast," Ayaka announced as she cheerfully walked back into the kitchen.

"And trust me, her breakfast is one thing you don't want to miss, it's amazing," Hiro smiled, leaning closer to Shuichi, "That and she'll get extremely upset,"

"I heard that, Hiroshi!"

* * *

Yuki sat quietly on a bench in the park Ryo told Shuichi to go to. His whole body was shaking. His nerves were shot, and not to mention, he didn't get to have a cup of coffee or at least a beer before Ryo shoved him out the door and told him to march his ass to the park now before Shuichi gets there.

Honestly though, Yuki didn't know what Ryo thought was going to happen.

"Yuki?"

Yuki looked up to see Shuichi standing in front of him. He scooted over silently to let him sit. Shuichi took the seat without saying a word.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Firstly, I wanted to apologize for last night. It was rude," Yuki gulped.

"It's alright, Raz didn't take any of it to heart. With the exception of you making fun of his name," Shuichi explained.

"Yeah," the blond got silent, "So, how long have you two been together? I forgot,"

Shuichi sat there for a while, thinking to himself before sighing, "We're not dating. It was a crackpot idea that Hiro came up with,"

"I figured as much, he didn't seem your type,"

They both went silent for a while.

"Yuki. Be straight forward. What was last night suppose to accomplish?" the pinkette looked over at the taller male.

"Honestly, it was also a crackpot idea at making you jealous so you'd confess how much you've missed me,"

Shuichi nodded.

"And, you thought that was going to happen, right in front of Ryo?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Not one of my best plans, I'll admit," he sighed.

"Yuki, Ryo is head over heels for you. I can tell. Why would you want to ruin it? Don't you love him?" Shuichi stared at him quizzically.

"At first. I will admit that. But, seeing you again. I don't know, things just changed," Yuki kept his gaze down.

"This is utter bullshit, Eiri. And you know it," Shuichi stood up.

"Bullshit? What's bullshit is you dragging some random dick to our dinner to play "house" with you,"

"**House?!** Oh, that's what it is now, I forgot, you don't take relationships seriously," Shuichi scoffed.

"God dammit, Shuichi! I'm trying to be honest with you! I just told you I wanted you back and now you're pissed at me?!" Yuki stood up as well.

"I'm not pissed because of that, Eiri, I'm pissed because you waited **ten years** before you said _anything_ to me! You have a boyfriend, you can't just walk away from that!" Shuichi turned to face him.

"Want to bet?"

"Fine then, why did we divorce?" he crossed his arms, starring the blond man down.

"Tohma told me it would be the best for us if we weren't getting along,"

"Don't blame Tohma, you can make your own choices,"

Yuki stared at him for a bit. If Shuichi wanted honesty, then he'll get it. He did ask for it.

"Because you forced me into marrying you,"

Shuichi's arms dropped. He stared at Yuki with glossy eyes, his breathing hitching a bit in his throat.

"I what..?"

"Shu, I didn't even want to be with you at the time! I only married you so you'd be happy and leave me alone for a while,"

"You only married me because you thought I wouldn't **bug** you anymore?" Shuichi let out a quiet sob.

"As sick as it sounds. Yeah. That's right,"

"So, all of it was a lie? Why did I even bother coming?" Shuichi turned and started to walk down the path, wiping a stray tear that fell down his cheek.

"Shuichi, hold on!" Yuki yelled, running after him and grabbing his arm.

"Just let me go, please," Shuichi sniffled, turning to remove Yuki's hand from his arm.

"I'm not finished," Yuki tightened his grip, "Could you at least hear me out?"

Shuichi looked away but stayed quiet to give Yuki his time to talk. But afterwords, he was leaving.

"After our divorce, I never felt so unhappy. Ever. I regretted it, but I knew staying in the relationship was hurting both of us. We barely even yawned at each other, let alone had a full on conversation," he said, watching Shuichi's facial expressions.

"That could have been solved, and you know it," Shuichi sobbed, looking up at him.

"I know, and I didn't see that untill after it was all done and over with and you know I hate admitting I'm wrong," he explained.

"That's for damn sure," Shuichi sniffled again.

"So, I'm only going to beg you once. Please, give me a second chance?"

* * *

**^_^ I like how this turned out, honestly. Even though Yuki was slightly mean v.v.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! Good reviews inspire me!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	13. Have We Found the Spark?

Yuki kicked the door to Shuichi's bedroom closed as they kissed, stripping any clothing they were wearing off quickly.

Yuki pressed Shuichi against said door, deepening their kiss, tongues battling. Shuichi reached for the doorknob and locked it. How they made it past everyone downstairs was beyond him, but all he knew was they were here and this was happening.

Yuki picked him up and they fell onto the bed. Yuki pulled Shuichi's hair tie out, possibly a few strands of pink along with it. Shuichi clawed at Yuki's back as he made his way to the pinkette's neck.

This was what Shuichi missed. Being with him, feeling his hands, and he was going to get to wake up next to him again. Just like before. As if nothing had happened.

* * *

Yuki woke up, the sun lightly peeking out behind the clouds in the horizon, a pinkish orange tint to the sky. He had stayed here all night. His phone must have a lot of voice mail from Ryo.

He looked over and saw a puff of pink hair laying on his chest. He moved the bangs and saw Shuichi's sleeping face, Shuichi's arm drapped over Yuki's torso.

The blond smiled a bit and put his arm around the pinkette's shoulders. This, by far, was the best morning ever.

He felt the ball next to him shift and he looked down to see Shuichi stretching and opening his eyes.

"Morning,"

Shuichi looked up and smiled brightly at him.

"Morning, Yuki,"

"What will your friend's think when they figure out you snuck me up here?" Yuki smirked, placing his arms underneath his head to prop himself up.

"I don't know, guess we'll find out when one of them comes to knock, huh?" Shuichi said, playfully, leaning in to steal a kiss.

"Guess so. Hiro won't take it to well,"

"Actually, he wanted us to get back together," Shuichi explained, laying his head down on Yuki's chest again.

"Huh,"

Kind of hard to believe but, if Shuichi said it, it must be true, right?

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and the doorknob jiggled a bit. They both looked over at the door silently, waiting.

"Shu? You in there? I know you didn't spend the night in the park," Hiro called out, a bit ticked off.

"Yeah, I'm here!" the pinkette called back, sitting up and sliding out of the warmth of the bed and Yuki's arms.

"Well, open the damn door! I've been trying to check on you all night!"

Shuichi giggled a bit and put Yuki's shirt on. He walked over to the door and unlocked it, opening it a bit to talk to his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Ayaka made breakfest and she-where'd you get that shirt?" the tall red-head looked down at the shirt Shuichi was wearing.

"From me,"

Hiro pushed the door wide open and stared at Yuki wide-eyed, then down at Shuichi.

"You sly little horndog, you!" Hiro laughed, "I didn't even hear you guys, how the hell did you get in without making noise?"

"I'm just that good," Yuki yawned.

"Pervert,"

"Well, hurry and put some clothes on, there's food on the table," Hiro laughed as he walked down the stairs and calling for the guys, clearly ready to blurt it out.

Shuichi shut the door, smiling. He leaned against it and looked at Yuki.

Yuki smiled back and sat up. He heard ringing and grabbed his pants. He pulled out his cell and saw Ryo had texted him. He opened his phone.

Ryo had texted him over three hundred and sixty-seven times, to be exact.

Shuichi walked over and crawled onto the bed to see. He sighed a bit and placed a hand on Yuki's back.

"Go on. He's your boyfriend, not me. He has a right to know where you are,"

Yuki just nodded a bit and got up, dressing quickly.

"Yuki. I don't want to sound like a drama queen. But, you have to decide who you want. You can't have both of us,"

"I know,"

Shuichi was silent for a while. Yuki put on his jacket and walked for the door.

"Before you go, I just want to tell you that I never stopped loving you and if you pick him over me, nothing will change,"

"I love you, too,"

Yuki clutched the doorknob for a bit longer and then walked out. Leaving the house for good.

Shuichi sniffled a bit and looked down, noticing he was still wearing Yuki's shirt.

He always did forget the important things when he was in a hurry.

* * *

**Okay, looks like Yuki and Shuichi might be patching things up after all!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	14. This can't be it

Shuichi went on with the rest of his day on autopilot. He couldn't stop thinking about last night. It had been years since they'd even spoken a word to each other. Last nights endeavors were a huge leap for their relationship. If there even is a relationship starting here.

Shuichi sat on the couch watching Hiro and the band try to solve a puzzle on one of Shuichi's most favorite horror games when his phone rang.

He glanced down and smiled once he saw the name.

"Hey," He answered as he left the room.

"Hey,"

Talk about nonchalant, Yuki.

"So, what's up?" Shuichi asked, worried.

"Me and Ryo are going back to Japan,"

Shuichi froze.

"My book tour shit is over and done with so, I don't have a reason to stay, anymore," Yuki explained.

"Oh,"

The silence was thick. Shuichi didn't know what to say. Was it that bad?

"So, I guess I'll see you around,"

"Yup,"

"Bye, Shuichi,"

"Bye,"

Yuki hung up quickly. The pinkette sat there for a minute, pressing the end button. His thoughts were still. Brain usage was a zero right about now.

He clutched his phone tightly. His whole body trembled with so many emotions, he couldn't tell what was what anymore.

Who told Shuichi that it would work out? How did he get that idea into his head to begin with? Because it sucked!

He walked back into the living room and sat on his spot on the couch.

Ayaka looked over at him confused, "Where'd you run off to?"

"Kitchen. I got a call,"

"Oh, who was it?"

"Yuki. He's going back to Japan," he said slowly.

"And the bastard didn't even call me. Figures, right?" Ayaka smiled jokingly.

"Yeah," Shuichi smiled lightly

The room got silent. All that was heard was the little jingle of the boys playing the game and trying to solve that god damn puzzle.

"I got it!," Oracle jumped up, hands in the air.

_'Good. The pin wheel keys opened up something. I can finally get Mayu out of here,'_

Shuichi looked up at the tv screen as Oracle handed the controller to Raz so he could play for a bit.

This was indeed Shuichi's favorite horror game series, but he wasn't very interested right now.

He got up and walked to the back door, pulling out his packet of cigarettes he's been refusing to smoke. He got one out and lit it, inhaling the smoke that he was sure was going to kill him.

He thought today was going to be amazing. He was certain he'd have good luck.

Assuming really does make an ass out of everyone.

Hiro silently walked up beside Shuichi and sat with him on the steps, "So, whatcha thinking about?"

"About how much my life fucking sucks,"

"Wow, you're blunt today," Hiro scoffed, smiling a bit.

Shuichi sighed, "I tried. I guess I can say that at least, right?" he had his gaze fixated on the patio floor, shaking ever so slightly.

"Look, Shu, if it's not meant to be then...well, it's just not meant to be. Now you've got some closure right?" The red-head looked over at Shuichi for a bit.

"I guess I do..."

"Great! So, now, we can take you out tonight and you can flirt with some dudes...or girls if you want to try-"

"No thanks," The pinkette cut him off.

Hiro stared at him again, "Shuichi, you can't stay single forever."

"No one will ever replace Yuki. So, yes, I can."


	15. A Clean Slate Maybe?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.**

* * *

Hiro sat in the nice medium-sized living room with his band and Ayaka. They were silently watching the television, waiting for something new and or exciting to happen, the red-head looking up periodically at the stairs for Shuichi's figure to run down and ask if they'd like to play a game.

Raz, following his band leader's gaze, sighed, "Like I said before, we could always-"

"No one wants to date your brother, dude."

"Shut up, Oracle!" Raz glared over at the smaller male.

Hiro stayed silent, thinking to himself. On one hand, if Hiro and Raz hooked Shuichi up with Raz's brother, Shuichi would have no other choice but to get up daily and prove to the man that he's not some anti-social shrew. On the other, it could all blow up in their faces and Raz's brother could prove to be a **bigger** jackass than Yuki was.

"Your bro, what's he like?" Hiro looked over at the black-haired man.

"Well, I guess you could call him the "half-assed Romantic" but, he's a pretty nice guy. Ya know, flowers and all that mushy shit," he explained, taking a sip of soda from the can he held.

"_Half-assed Romantic?_ Raz, we kinda need Shuichi to get over this now," The red-head deadpanned.

"I could call him and explain the situation. You want him over today or tomorrow?"

"...Now, Raz..."

"Oh, yeah...alright," And with that, Raz walked off to the patio, cell phone in hand.

Hiro shook his head and rolled his eyes. Raz wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, granted he was a pretty gifted guitar player. But, magic hands and a guitar won't get you very far in life.

Ayaka looked over at Hiro with a worried look, eyes narrowing a bit, "Are you sure that's a good idea? Making a man date Shuichi just to get Shuichi to feel better? What if something happens like he falls for Shuichi but Shuichi doesn't like him back or vise-versa?"

Good point... "Nah, I doubt. Shuichi falls pretty hard for a man with nice hair and a cool attitude."

"That may be true, but it doesn't mean Shuichi will like **this** man."

And at that very moment, Raz entered through the arch way that led to the kitchen and looked over at Hiro and Ayaka, "Trust me, he'll like him. He's coming, so, go wake up the princess."

Hiro smiled and practically ran up the stairs. He knocked on the double doors that led to Shuichi's room before opening them. He looked around at the dark room before his eyes landed on the bed and the form curled in a ball on top.

He switched the light on, earning a groan and a glare in the process, "Get up, you got a date."

"Fuck it," The pinkette hissed.

"Shuichi, get up. You're not laying in bed all day," Hiro entered the room and shut the door.

"I can't wait untill you guys leave to go on tour. I was fine with just wallowing in despair before you guys came and suggested all this shit," Shuichi cursed, hiding his face in the pillows.

"Yuki would have found you either way and you know it. Don't blame all this on us!" The man clenched his fists.

"Yeah, but I would have been more inclined to say no if it weren't for the fact that I thought it'd make us both happy if it worked out. And, like I thought, it didn't. So, I'm not going on any stupid blind dates. Now go," The man curled into himself more and covered his head with the blanket, ready to sit in silence once again.

"You are going. Now get up and get ready. You stink," Hiro said as he crossed his arms.

"Why?"

"Why do you stink, or why are you going?"

Shuichi lifted up the pillow and looked over at the man with a small glare, "Why am I going, Hiro..."

"Because I said."

Shuichi watched as the man turned and left, closing the doors behind him. He sighed and looked over at the bathroom door, silently debating. What sort of pros and cons can you have if you don't even know the man that they're setting you up with?

Well, of course, one pro is that maybe this guy's _**really hot**_. Of course, looks only go so far. He'd have to be really nice as well. But, you can bullshit anything on a first date. Which would mean, Shuichi would actually have to see him again, even if he didn't want to.

Shuichi sighed, sitting up in bed and stretching a bit. He hated when he piqued his own interest.

He walked over to the closet and grabbed anything that looked decent. If the guy didn't like him for his clothing choice today then Shuichi's in the right mind to tell the man to go fuck himself.

* * *

**Alright, this choice was on a whim, I'll admit that. But, I'm hoping that I can make it work between the two! I mean, if Yuki and Ryo can at least try to be with each other, Shuichi has the right to try, right? xD**

**Read and review, guys! I love awesome reviews!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	16. Kane's the New Boyfriend?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.**

* * *

Hiro sat at the front door with his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping on the floor. He told Shuichi to get ready hours ago. Now, Raz's brother (who he's been told goes by the name of Kane) is awaiting beside Hiro and Raz at the front door. Raz looked up at the top of the stairs patiently while his brother looked around the house kind of in awe. Hiro, to put it bluntly, looked rather pissed.

Hiro looked over at the older brother of his band mate. He was about two inches taller than Raz, so in this case, he was a giant. His hair was possibly a few shades darker than Raz's, and Raz's hair was dyed black, so Hiro silently wondered to himself if Kane's hair was natural. It would be a change from all the blond's Shuichi tried dating or had taken an interest in. His eyes were a dark green, they seemed to have a sort of glow to them. His clothing was on the dark side. Gothic was the most likely term. So, in other words, this man was everything Shuichi wasn't. Hopefully the saying "opposites attract" will deem correct tonight.

Finally, the three heard Shuichi's bedroom door open. The shorter man walked down the catwalk and towards the stairs. He looked over them and crossed his arms. Was Shu really going to pull the stubborn card tonight?

"You coming down or not?" Hiro ground out.

"Not sure if I should," Violet eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Well, I'm saying you should. So get down here and say hi."

Shuichi stared holes into Hiro before slowly descending down the steps, coming into a stop at the man who was going to hopefully become the new boyfriend. Hiro watched as Shuichi's eyes scanned over every inch of the man, silently deciding if he should even give this guy the time of day or not.

Finally, Shuichi sighed and looked Kane in the eyes, "Where are we going?"

"Well, after everything I've heard about, I figured a nice walk in the park would be a welcomed changed," Kane smiled down at Shuichi.

Shuichi smiled a little back and nodded, "Fine with me."

Hiro and Raz watched as Kane opened the door for Shuichi and they walked out. The two looked at each other and cheered, high fiving.

"That was lame."

"Yeah."

* * *

Shuichi leaned against the railing, looking over at the pond. He was mentally kicking himself for saying yes to this guy, but he figured it'd be mean to reject him in front of Raz.

The man walked over and leaned beside Shuichi, "So, Raz tells me your name is Shuichi, right?"

Shuichi nodded in response.

"Alright. Well, I'm Kane," he smiled, "And, I may not be the best guy in the world, but I'm willing to try."

"You don't have to be the best," Shuichi whispered, "You just have to be you. And I want the you that won't treat me like shit."

"I suppose I can do that," Kane leaned on his elbows to look Shuichi in the eyes.

"Then I guess this is the time to also tell you that I'm not going to fall as easily as I did the first time," Violet eyes landed on green.

"There'd be no fun if you did."

Shuichi nodded and looked back at the water, "Good. So, I guess we should trade numbers?"

"Well, if you want to show Raz and Hiro that you're at least trying, I suppose."

"Knock yourself out," Shuichi said as he handed over his cell without looking up.

For some reason, Shuichi felt like this could actually work. Maybe it was his turn to change-up Yuki's little game. If he had Ryo and flaunted him off like a trophy, couldn't Shuichi? And this man seemed like a really cool guy. And his eyes were something to die for. And don't even get Shuichi started on his voice.

Perhaps this wasn't a bad idea after all.

* * *

**Alright, there we go! Wasn't much of a date, but I didn't want a lot to happen just yet between them. So...read and review guys! Tell me if I'm doing good or not!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	17. Yuki's Returning?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.**

* * *

Shuichi walked into his room and plopped down onto his bed. Last night wasn't much of anything, to be honest. They just talked. He learned that Kane wasn't as much of an attention whore as Raz made him out to be. Kane also had a kid. A little girl.

The pinkette fell back onto the soft sheets, staring up at the ceiling. He'd always wanted a kid and Yuki claimed they were both to busy to adopt. Truth be told, Yuki was the ony one to busy, but they never talked about it after they had that fight. The first fight that almost ended everything. And then they stopped talking.

In fact, now that Shuichi thought about it, it was odd that him and Yuki's relationship went to shit after Shuichi brought up he wanted a child. Yuki laughed out right and said that there'd be no way any adoption agency would let someone like Shuichi have a kid, gay or not. That started a three-day war and after it was done, they didn't talk much.

There was a silent vibration in his pant's pocket and he reached inside, pulling out his cell, "What do you want?"

"So, now you're mad at me?" came Yuki's sultry voice from the other end.

"Hell yeah, I'm mad at you!" Shuichi sat up quickly, "What? Just because I'm the "nice one", I don't have a right to be mad?"

"I never said that, but you're hardly ever mad at me, Shuichi,"

The pinkette clutched the cell phone in his hand, gritting his teeth together, "Fuck you, Eiri."

"Yes, reduce to swearing, that's real mature. You haven't changed a bit," Yuki sighed.

"Oh, and I suppose you have?" snorted Shuichi, rolling his eyes.

"I never said that either. Stop putting words in my mouth. I called you to apologize because Ryo-"

"Stop talking about Ryo! Nothing that happens between us has anything to do with him! If I hear his name one more time, I'm going to murder someone," Shuichi spat into the phone.

Yuki went silent before sighing and continuing, "He told me it wouldn't be fair if I said nothing to you at all, so, I'm sorry I left without giving a proper good-bye. Not that you rather much care right now, I'm sure."

"And I'm sorry you felt obligated to have to "clean up" after yourself. Fucking me and dumping me didn't really help."

"That wasn't what it was, Shu."

"Don't call me that. It's not your right."

And with that, Shuichi hung up. He threw his cell phone at a near by wall and plopped back down. His eyes shown with unshed tears and he glared at the ceiling.

Why did his life in particular have to be so overbearing and complicated? His sister didn't have this much trouble with love. Hiro and Ayaka didn't and they were off and on through the first half of their relationship. Did God have something against him? Or did he just suck at relationships?

* * *

Yuki looked down at his phone. He sighed as he dropped it onto the desk top under his hands. A headache started to form and it was barely even noon.

"So, how'd it go?" Ryo asked from the door way, smile plastered on his face.

"You've got the most horrible ideas in the universe, Ryo..."

"That bad, huh?"

Yuki nodded slowly and leaned back in his seat. It was more than just bad. There'd be no way he could talk to the younger man now without starting a fight. And, what made all this worse, was the fact that it wasn't even **Yuki's** idea to leave America. It was Ryo's.

"Well, at least this means that you and me can stay together, right?" The boy in question beamed as he sat on Yuki's desk.

The blond looked at him with hazy eyes and sighed, "Ryo, this isn't as great as you're making it sound."

"You can't honestly tell me that you still feel for that over grown five-year old?"

"Yes, I can honestly say it," Yuki glared at him.

"It's going to take him dieing for you to actually stop loving him," The smaller blond rolled his eyes.

"Probably not even then.."

Ryo looked at Yuki. He could tell by how Yuki stared off into the distance that he wasn't joking about any of this one bit. Which just made Ryo hate his former idol all the more. How can one person love someone so much? Especially after ruining their relationship with said person!

"Then go back."

Yuki looked over at the boy.

"Excuse me?"

"Go back. Leave. And never come back, because you won't have someone to come back to." Ryo slid off the desk.

"You're honestly leaving me?"

"Yup," came his simple answer, "For now at least."

The older man stared at him in disbelief. After everything Yuki just did. Potentally ruining his one and only chance with Shuichi. Breaking both his heart and the pinkette's. Waisting money on an early trip back home. And now Ryo decides this?

"So, I'll just pack my shit and go to my mother's. Don't bother following," He announced as he turned to leave the study, "Not like you were planning to anyway."

Yuki watched as he walked out in a huff and sighed. He hated to admit it, but he could _literally_ feel a huge burden being lifted. He felt ten times better knowing he could risk going all in and not lose **everything**. There'd be no sloppy break up after he made nice with Shuichi. There'd be no awkward glances if him and Shuichi didn't work out and he stayed with Ryo.

Now, all he'd have to do, is beg Tohma for a few extra bills to get **back** to the states.

* * *

**Alright, I know this took some time to write, but I wasn't exactly sure how to write this chapter. It went a totally different way when I first wrote it, haha.**

**But, I hope everyone liked it! Remember, reviews make me the happiest girl in the world!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	18. The New Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.**

* * *

"And why do you need money from **me**?"

So, here he was. Sitting in front of Tohma in the wee hours of the morning, asking for money that Yuki himself **should** have. But doesn't.

"Ryo took it all. Tohma, just help me this once."

"Ryo?" Tohma scoffed, "You've got such a bad taste in men. I told you that boy was trouble!"

"You thought Shuichi was trouble and the worst he ever did was dress in drag a few times. Tohma, come on. I've never asked you for anything."

Tohma starred the man in front of him down. Mentally trying to size up how much he should allow him to carry. If he let Ryo run his money into the ground, lord knows what else he'll let happen.

"Eiri, you know what I **would** give you would be from my personal account. You understand that, right?"

"I'm not five years old." The taller blonde sighed.

"And what if Shindou doesn't even want you back? Did you think any of this through before you decided to jump when he says?"

Yuki sighed for the millionth time that day and glared at Tohma a bit. He silently wished that Tohma would stop being a "mother hen" and let him do what he wants for once. What was his deal anyway? It's not like Yuki was some sheltered child that needed looked after twenty-four seven.

"Look, I don't want to be a jackass, even though I'm very good at it. But, you pushed me into ruining my first marriage. If I want to attempt to get him back, that's up to me. Not you. Now, loan me just a little extra to buy the ticket and I'll pay you back later."

The small blonde looked into Yuki's eyes for a minute. They shown with determination. A determination Tohma hadn't seen in years. He sighed before letting a small smile grace his lips.

"Fine."

* * *

Shuichi sat at the mirror in his dressing room, staring at himself. If they thought he was perfect for his role before, they should see him now.

The pinkette took a swig from his water bottle before standing up and fixing his shirt. He was entirely unprepared for today and he would have loved to just stay in bed, but duty calls. As they say.

He walked out onto the set and watched the two men on stage making out. Shuichi would never admit it, but those two flamboyant men were the closest he could get to "gay best friends".

Not that they weren't nice people. They were just really out there. And they could be confused for two obnoxious drunk guys. But, they were cool.

"Hey, Shu!" came an even more flamboyant voice from behind him.

The pinkette turned and smiled at the man who was his "ex" on the show, "Hey, Brad."

"So, how'd it go with tall, blonde, and handsome?"

Obviously he meant Yuki... "Uhm, it was fine."

"Uh oh. He ditched you, didn't he?"

Oh, the joys of homosexual clairvoyance. "Yeah, he kind of did.."

"Well, all you got to do, honey, is flash a little-"

"Let's not go there, please," Shuichi laughed nervously.

"But he's seen it before, right?" Brad laughed loudly.

Shuichi groaned inwardly. Today was going to be a long day.

"Are you Shuichi Shindou?"

The pinkette turned to answer the person behind him only to be met with the sexiest man he's ever seen. Since Yuki, that is.

He was the same height as his ex husband and had _shimmering_ blue eyes. His hair was extremely fluffy and light brown. He had two earrings on one ear and three on the other. He was wearing a tight white wife beater underneath a teal and light blue plaid button up with dark blue jeans. This man was the epitome of hot!

"Uhm, hello?" Said man bent down a little to look Shuichi in the eye.

"Yes, sorry, I'm Shuichi," Shuichi flustered, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"Well, I'm suppose to play the part of your "knight in shining armor", I guess you could say."

Shuichi stared at the man, swallowing a bucket of spit, before sighing, "You could play anything you want..."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing! Uhm, I'll show you around, I guess!" Smooth recovery.

Shuichi walked the man all over the set. Introducing him to, what the producer calls, the "girls" and showing him where his dressing room would be. Along the way he learned the man was a new aspiring actor and jumped at the chance to get this role, knowing that working with big actors would give him the jump-start he needed. He also learned that he too was a divorced man and was open for anything. The man also went by the name of Kristen and he was bisexual. Which, in Shuichi's opinion, was a total score.

"Well, I guess we'll be working together a lot," He smiled down at Shuichi.

"Appears so," He smiled up at him.

"So, I'll go prepare for my part now. Guess I'll talk to you on set?"

Shuichi nodded eagerly in response and watched the man walk off. Not a bad backside.

Suddenly, a pair of hands clasped onto Shuichi's shoulders and shook him quickly. The pinkette whirled around to be met with Brad's laughter and a giant hug from the man.

"That was adorable! I've never seen you hit it off with someone like that! And, _**damn**_, is he fine," Brad said, hugging Shuichi closer.

"Yeah, he is.." He sighed, looking back at the hall said male just disappeared into.

"So, one thing. What about Kane?"

Shuichi's smile faded and he stared off into the distance, trying to remember whose name that was.

"Fuck."

* * *

**And, here we have it! Now, not only is Yuki coming back to attempt to win Shuichi back, Shuichi's also got two other men in mind. So, the question is. Who will he fall for? Kane, Kristen, or Yuki? If he doesn't choose Yuki, where will Yuki go? Could he make it up to Ryo and stick to that cute little ball of joy we all love? Maybe Yuki will find someone else? Oh, the possibilities are endless!**

**I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned! Read and review!**

**Love, ShuChan.**


	19. Let's just be friends, Kane

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.**

* * *

After work, Shuichi was picked up by Kane. They were suppose to have an actual first date today and Shuichi was really looking forward to it. Kristen was the nicest guy Shuichi had ever met. Could he honestly let Kane get in the way of it?

Against his better judgement, Shuichi would let their relationship last a bit longer. Best to ride it out untill he couldn't stand the man any more than reject him right here and now.

They pulled up to a small coffee place. Kane parked and got out, walking over to Shuichi's side and opening the door. Apparently he thought he was a good gentlemen.

Nevertheless, Shuichi got out and followed said man to the coffee place. The small pinkette sat at a table while Kane grabbed their coffee. He assumed that this was supposed to be their 'get to know one another' date. Goodie.

Kane sat back down and smiled at the smaller male. Shuichi smiled awkwardly back.

"So, do you think we could stay together?"

"Well, I don't know, I don't really know you."

Odd question.

"I see."

Silence took over the conversation. Shuichi looked down at his coffee cup. Were all their conversations going to end up like this? They must have something in common!

"Well, how was work?"

Work? Oh, it was wonderful! Shuichi met this really sexy guy that he's totally mentally drooling over right now and he'd give anything to hear his voice again tonight, but that's a different story.

"It was fine."

Silence again. This was going to kill Shuichi. If they couldn't even keep up a simple conversation, how could they be together?

"Look, I-" They both started at the same time.

"No, you first." Kane smiled.

"No, please, I'd rather you go." Shuichi smiled back.

"Alright, well. I don't want to sound like a total ass-hat, but I'm not sure if we could work. As a couple."

Shuichi simply nodded.

"And, I believe that-"

"You've found someone else?"

"Yeah...how'd you..?"

"Slightly the same situation I'm in."

Kane just laughed a bit, stirring his coffee slightly, "Some couple we are, huh? INterested in other people."

"Yup," Shuichi smiled down as his own cup, "Look, I'm really sorry about this. It's just, I didn't meet this person untill today."

"Same."

"So, friends?" The pinkette held out his hand.

Kane stared at it for what seemed like moments before taking it with a smile and shaking it back.

"Friends."

* * *

He opened the door to his house and walked in, yawning a bit. Telling Kane about Kristen was a load off. He felt ten times better now that he and Kane had straightened everything out. The band was in the living room again playing video games. Shuichi wanted to join but he was to caught up in thoughts to be of any contribution to them. So, instead, he walked up the stairs and to his room, shutting the door and locking it.

Hiro would call this pouting. Shuichi called this alone time. He lost track of all the fights they use to have about this. Of course, that was a long time ago. The smaller male would be surprised if any of them heard Shuichi even come through the front door.

He sighed and laid on his bed with a small grin. This whole day had turned out pretty good considering what his week had been like before. And he was doing a mental happy dance as he thought of the man he'd be working beside for however many seasons this show goes on for.

Shuichi was hoping they'd get really close. But, for now, it was bed time.

* * *

**Yeah, this was a slightly hurried update. I've had a hard time with writing these next few chapters...finding it hard what to do to fill in the void from where I left off to the end. So, here we go..figured I'd get the ball rolling. **

**Either way, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews make me happy!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	20. I'm Sorry, I Just Can't

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.**

* * *

It was around seven that morning when a knock at the door awoke Shuichi from the deepest sleep he'd had in years. Who'd be knocking so loudly anyway? He silently walked down the catwalk and towards the stairs. The young pinkette looked over the railing and noticed everyone band member in the living room was asleep. He shook his head, pink locks bouncing slightly, a he walked down the stairs and towards the door. Upon opening it, his eyes grew wide and tinted with anger. There before him, stood Yuki. The man who had just recently left him to go back home with his "lover" Ryo.

"What do you want now?" He questioned, tilting his head.

"I came to apologize. I didn't want us to end that way, alright?"

"A bit late, aren't you?" Shuichi's tone softened a bit.

"Yes, I understand that. Can I come in? Or are you still upset with me?"

He laughed a bit, "Of course I'm still upset with you, but yeah, come in."

The pinkette moved aside so the taller of the two could walk in. The blonde looked around the place silently before turning back to him. They stared each other down for a few minutes before Shuichi's cheeks turned a light red and he looked away. Before long, Yuki was standing in front of Shuichi and was silently looking over him. Their gaze didn't meet for sometime. Yuki gently placed his thumb and index finger on Shuichi's chin and made him look up towards him.

"Look, I realize how much of a dick I was. Alright? I'm sorry."

"How can I believe you? You left, Yuki. After the most wonderful night of my life because of **Ryo**."

Silence. Yuki looked as if he didn't want to talk about this. But Shuichi would be damned if he didn't get a few words in. Finally tell Yuki how he felt.

"Look, I love you. I always have. But, this time, I can't take 'sorry' and start our relationship over again. I let you push me around for far to long and it's not going to happen again. Not this time."

"Push you around?" Yuki questioned, staring into his ex-lover's eyes, "I'm not pushing you around, Shuichi. I'm being serious."

"You always say that and look where we are now. Yuki, if it didn't work out the first time, why try again? Nothing will change." The shorter pulled from Yuki's grasp to go into the kitchen to start on breakfast. He heard footsteps behind him. He knew Yuki was following, but he didn't want to turn around and face him just yet. Afraid of the look in the other's eyes, afraid of what that beautiful amber could hold.

"So, that's it? We're done? You're not even going to try?"

"Don't talk to me about trying, Yuki!" he turned to face the man, "I tried for years, **you're** the one who turned me away! And now that our roles are reversed, you think you've got the right to be pissed?!"

"You know why I acted the way I did, Shuichi."

"Right, and I'm sorry you went through something like that at the age you were, but that doesn't mean that you can treat others like that, Yuki!"

The room went silent. Shuichi didn't want a fight, and obviously neither did Yuki. But he'd be damned if he'd go back int a relationship like that. Him giving it his all and Yuki only giving a quarter of a half. That's not how relationships worked, not by a long shot. And, there they sat. Silently watching each other. No sound. No voices. No movement. Just silence.

"I didn't come here to argue with you, Shu."

"I know. But, I just can't now. I wanted you when I had you. I don't think I can handle it now."

The blonde stared at Shuichi with wide shocked eyes. He was being rejected by the one person he loved. The one person that he realized to late was going to be the **only one** for him. As he stared at the man in front of him with saddened amber eyes, he sighed to himself. He was a fool to think that any good would come from this after everything they had been through as a couple.

"Fine. If that's what you truly want."

"It is."

A simple nod was Yuki's answer. As he turned to leave, he threw a book down onto the island that was in front of him. After today, he wouldn't need it. He walked for the front door and opened it, walking out into the sunlight. Today would be his last day in this house. His last day near Shuichi. And now, he had to live with his mistakes a second time.

The door shut sharply behind him and Shuichi looked down. He shook with unshed tears that were fighting their way through. He didn't want to cry. He'd cried enough of Yuki and it wasn't going to happen again. It was going to end. He reached over the counter and pulled the book forward, opening it gently. Violet eyes scanned the page before a gasp escaped him. It was a diary. Yuki had kept a diary from the moment they got together. As he flipped through the pages, he saw that the dates ended recently, he had written about almost everything that happened between them.

Shuichi felt a sudden pang of regret, but he had to stand by his decision this time. He couldn't give in like he had all the times before. All it would lead to would be the same relationship he held with the older man, nothing more. Yuki couldn't get passed his demons and untill that day did finally come, Shuichi couldn't be with him.

As a few stray tears fluttered down his cheeks swiftly Shuichi turned back to the stove. He didn't feel much like eating, but he knew the others would be hungry.

Why did his day have to start like this?

* * *

**Alright, I believe we're about to near the end. I didn't think it would carry out this long and I'm glad so many people like it! I didn't think this would be very successful, but it turns out quite a few people like my stuff *had a lot of doubts*! So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Reviews make me happy!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	21. Rewound a Little Differently

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.**

* * *

It had been a whole month since the meeting with Yuki at his house. Even though it saddened Shuichi to say that he'd never see that man again, he never regret his decision. He'd miss him dearly, but the pinkette knew there was something else out there in the world. Being depressed forever will never get you anywhere.

So, the next day after work, Shuichi talked with Kristen. They talked for hours on end, becoming better friends than they were before. It was about time that Shuichi finally had a stable relationship in his life, friend or not. Their friendship only made their scenes together all the more fun and hilarious. They probably had millions of bloopers by now.

During lunch, him, Kristen, and Brad would eat together. That's how it was all week. All three of them hanging out and just talking, laughing. God, how Shuichi missed it. There was **nothing** hectic about this! He loved it!

"So, I've got a question."

Shuichi looked up at Kristen as they walked back to the set to watch Brad do his scenes. He tilted his head, "Yeah?"

"That Yuki guy left you alone, right?" He looked down at the pinkette.

"Yeah. For now at least. Why?"

Kristen looked forward, staying silent. Was he thinking? What question could be so hard to as that he had to think it through first? Unless...

Shuichi's heart began to pound slightly in his chest as he looked the man beside him over. A nervousness started to grow in the bottom of his stomach. If he was about to ask what Shuichi thought he was going to ask, he'd die! And if he didn't ask it **fast**, he'd pass out!

"Well, you and me have a lot in common. I was just thinking that maybe we could try dating?" Finally blue met violet.

So, he was thinking what Shuichi was thinking all along! Shuichi had no clue that he had made Kristen feel for him in this way, but Shuichi **did** know that he felt that way towards him for a while now!

"Are you sure that's what you want, Kristen?" he was not about to get caught up in another half-assed relationship!

"Yeah! I'm sure about this one!" He smiled.

God, his smile...

"Alright then. But, we better hurry before we're late for our scenes. You know how Brad is about his."

The taller of the two sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I know."

* * *

It's been a year. Shuichi and Yuki were...friends? I guess you could say. Well, as great a friends as Yuki would allow. Yuki had patched up his relationship with Ryo and Ryo gladly took him back. Shuichi, even though his hate towards the little ball of energy never ceased, he was nicer to him now. Why hate him if you've got a brilliant relationship now? So, Shuichi called Ryo his frienemy as well.

Kristen worked a lot. Mainly because he was a new actor. So him and Shuichi didn't spend a whole lot of time together, but Shuichi loved him no matter what. They'd been together for the full year. Of course they had their normal couple fights, but their make-up was out of this world! They had talked about a lot during their relationship. Marriage, working together, their public standing in acting. The most important though was children. They both agreed they wanted one. Hell, two if they could get away with it! And those talks is what made Shuichi fall more in love with him than he had before.

It was winter now. Christmas was just around the corner. Snow was coming down heavily, blanketing the ground in pure white. Shuichi had been sitting on the couch staring out the window for hours, watching the snow fall. The sun was glistening just right and it made almost everything illuminate. Nature was truly beautiful sometimes.

Soon enough, Kristen sat down beside him, staring out the same window. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before the taller grabbed his hand, bringing Shuichi's attention away from the window. The pinkette gave his boyfriend a quizzical look before asking, "What?"

"I was thinking here lately."

Yeah?

"That maybe we should take everything to the next level."

Yeah?

"Would you marry me, Shuichi?"

From his pocket, Kristen pulled out a small velvet baby blue box. Shuichi's eyes widened slightly as he opened it, revealing a very sparkly diamond ring with a gold band. Shuichi looked up at Kristen, staring deeply into his blue eyes as his violet ones filled with tears.

"You had me from the beginning, Kris."

* * *

**Alright, it's complete! Thanks to everyone who has read thus far. I hope you enjoyed even though the ending is slightly bittersweet and probably not what a lot of people would hope for. Reviews are greatly loved!**

**Love, ShuChan**


End file.
